The Glyphs
by fett8802
Summary: This is an original work I did. It's a unfinished fantasy novel that was shot down by several agents and publishing houses. Yay. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Page 7 of 7

The Glyphs – Draft 5 – Kris Mills

**Beginnings**

_**Chapter 1**_

_So many memories. So many things to sort through, so many answers that I need!_

His head jerked a little bit as he came back to reality. Glenneth Xershies looked up from his daydreams, and glanced down to the food that he had been eating. It was pork from a wild bore that he had trapped and killed earlier.

_What a pointless life that animal had. To feed me. What a life for all animals, which must be killed in the end. Cruelty. That's all that is embodied in this world, and alas, I am part of it._

Looking across the clearing above the tree line he saw the sun was almost at it's highest point. _Little before noon_, he thought. He stood up, and put out his little cooking fire that he had created. As he put the rest of the pork into one of his satchels, the memories flooded at him again.

_It was such a long time ago… A long time ago since I last slept. It was the night before it happened. The king…_

He snapped out of his ever-hated memories. How he longed to forget what happened that fateful day over two and a half millennia ago. The curse he bore. How many times he wished he'd be killed, for he can not die naturally. The only way for him to die was to be killed in combat. But he still had a mission

Glenneth Xershies stood with a tremendous stature. He was nearly seven foot tall. He wore a very dark gray, nearly black, full body robe that kept his face shadowed. The robe concealed a light, but incredibly strong set of armor. A chest length gray beard flowed out of the shadows of the hood. A slight yellow gleam could be seen from within the hood; his eyes. He stood with the bent arch in his back that resembled a man of extremely old age, and he carried a walking stick. This walking stick, and even the man's apparent weak form were not what they seemed. Xershies was a man of great strength, and fighting ability. He knew a vast amount of spells, and had mastered many a high level spell.

Hanging loosely at his left was a sheathed sword. This sword, called the Masatma, was a sword made especially for him by the greatest weapon crafter in the world. A material had been grafted into the center of the blade, and of the holt. This material was a special ability amplifying material. As Xershies was injured in battle, the sword magically gained power, and sharpness. It was a double-edged broadsword. It looked much to big for a man of his age to be carrying. The holt of the sword was entwined with a gold, and bronze. The head of a dragon was at the bottom, protruding outward, as if biting at his enemies.

Across his back hung a shield. A smaller shield than some would expect. Resembling an arm-based bangle, it had a spot on the back for his left hand to fit perfectly. This shield was also one grafted with that material, and hand crafted by the same master blacksmith. The powers endowed to this armament also had ability enhancing techniques. The more Xershies was harmed, the larger a magical radius would extend from the rounded sides of the shield. This magical barrier blocked blows from physical weaponry and even magical spells. Most of the time, however, Xershies did not have to get to that point. The crest on the shield was that of a dragon, full bodied and flying. The dragon was carrying in its frontal claw the figure of a man.

His walking stick was perhaps the most peculiar weapon he possessed. The long, slender oak stick was stained a dark red, from the ashes and blood of past battles. Across the top was a dragon claw, pointing upward, and within its grasp was the last piece of the material that had been found by Xershies. This, however, he had crafted himself. He was in need of a special power. Only he knew what this power needed to be. He could not sleep. For two millennia he hadn't slept a wink. This ability was denied him when the curse was placed. His staff had a magical ability to sustain his energy. Without being able to sleep, this was the only mode for his body to rejuvenate. Once he thrust his staff into the ground, it not only reenergized him, but it would also block out all magical spells for about a ten meter radius. This had its advantages, as well as its disadvantages. Xershies was completely protected from magic spells, but in return, could not cast any himself.

His thought's had left him again, and Xershies had finished packing up. He turned to continue his journey.

It was a bright, humid, and hot summer day in the northern areas of Weilm. Despite the heat, Xershies showed no sign of sweating. This specific area was a very mountainous region. It was hard to reach for most people. However, that fact hadn't stopped miners from founding towns throughout the mountain ranges to dig for the mountains' wealth of minerals, and precious metals. Several towns and inns had been founded over the years; perhaps the most notable being Parthos. This town sat at the northern edge of the continent, and was near the fabled Glyphs.

Xershies was headed through Reynard forest which would take him to his destination for the night, Reynard Village. The forest was thin enough for plenty of day light to reach through. Xershies knew these areas well, for he had been here many times before. As he walked, his mind was wandering as fast as he was.

Only flashes… _A king… A shadow… screams… Drake… his father…_

_His father…_

The image of his father came to his mind. A very strong man, he was trained in the King's army. He had a black beard, and Xershies watched it as it flowed in the winds as his father fought a guard. He was training the guard, and training him well.

_Flashes… Castle… explosions… that day… that fateful day…_

_His most painful memory…_

Xershies was young, perhaps a toddler, he couldn't remember. He was in his front yard playing with a toy. His house was near the base of the Duvey mountains. The memory that followed came in quick flashes….

His father running toward him.

_Flash._

He lent down. Gave Xershies something with a name, he couldn't tell what it was.

_Flash._

Told him to run. And run hard. Xershies didn't understand. Why can't dad go too? Xershies stood up, and began to run.

_Flash._

He turned in time to see his father charge toward the mountain. Nothing was there.

_Flash._

The mountain wasn't bare anymore. It had things. Shadows, nothing more.

_Flash._

What Xershies saw horrified him, and his memories left him in a cold sweat, yet again. He was pained with memories like these every second of every day. He hated them, but they wouldn't leave him. They would never leave him. Not until he had completed his mission.

He had been wandering those two millennia attempting to complete a mission that he thought was impossible. He searched in vain for members of a chosen group that needed to be assembled to help him in his fight. For two millennia he had failed. However, a curious new vision had been seeping into his memories. One that he had not witnessed and that he hoped to God had not occurred yet. This mission is what had prompted him to the northern reaches in the first place. His hope had returned.

He continued walking through Reynard forest, constantly keeping a keen sense of his surroundings. From time to time he would hear a crack, or a howl. His stride was long, and very fast paced. He could cover a great distance on foot very quickly. He again drifted into memories, but good ones. Memories of his mother, his only refuge of happiness. Though short and faint, he cherished these rare moments when one would come to his mind, and he watched as his mother came up to him, and pat him on the head. For some reason, when she did so, he felt a pain. Not in his head, but on his left leg.

He came to, and looked downward. A gash had been cut through his robes, and into his shin. The deep wound had quickly healed over, but the blood was still evident, and dripping. He glanced up, and saw the figure of an adult lycanthrope. Angered, he thrust the staff downward and equipped his sword and shield with unnatural speed. The wolf-man charged him, and aimed a bite at Xershies throat. The beast leapt forward, only to be surprised when Xershies dodged the attack, and thrust his sword upward. The animal didn't feel anything, and when it tried to make a second leap, it couldn't. Xershies just turned, grabbed his staff, and walked away. He had cut the beast in half as it passed his face. The move was made so fast, and so powerful, that the animal hadn't noticed it at all. Xershies glanced toward the blade and allowed the blood to drip off unnaturally fast before re-sheathing it.

_Yet another pointless life._

He quickened his pace now, trying to get to the town before the break of twilight. At this moment, his figure looked not like an old man, but like that of a young, vibrant man. His thoughts mulled over the importance of the mission he had, and his frustration with not being able to complete it.

_So, how to go about this mission? It's been over two thousand years, and I have yet to find those certain few. Even after I find them, can I end the curse on my life? I hope so…_

He walked without thinking for a couple more hours into the night. A few animals had attacked him, with all ending in the animal's death. Xershies had only ever been defeated in battle once, a memory that he kept locked far away in his head. He came near to Reynard, and could see the lights of the town.

_Almost there. I wonder if I will find them here. I certainly hope so. How wondrous would it be to finally get all this started. It's been so long. So long..._

The village of Reynard was set on the north eastern edge of Reynard forest. The river Lomin flowed through Duvey mountains in the east, and into the Rankin woods. It's path flowed just between Xershies and Reynard, and into Reynard forest. Xershies knew that the river flowed all the way to the southernmost part of the continent.

The bridge crossing the Lomin river was rather wide; it had to accommodate the mineral carts coming from the Duvey mountains. Xershies made his way across the bridge, and into Reynard. Twilight had broken a few short minutes ago.

The village of Reynard wasn't exactly a bustling area. People there tended to be pretty mild mannered. Xershies was surprised to see a group of people running frantically around near the inn. It was a small group of women screaming at the top of their lungs. Perplexed, Xershies hobbled forward, his long black cloak flowing in the gentle breeze.

As he neared the screaming women, a burst of sound rather like cannon fire sounded from a second story window.

_What in the…_

He began to run toward the inn, looking, again, like a man in his prime years. The women were still screaming, and as Xershies neared, they focused their attention on him.

""Help us! Help us now," came a panicked scream.

"What's wrong, good mistresses?"

"There's a man! He's raiding the town! Our men can't stop him; he has some sort of new hand cannon!"

Xershies glanced up toward the window that he had heard the shot come out of. He ran over to the dilapidated building, and heard a second shot being fired. He ran into the inn, and made his way to the upper levels where he had heard the shot. When he arrived, he found a man with the hand cannon to his head. The holder of the hand cannon had an evil smile on his face. Two bodies laid, bloody pools surrounding them, on the floor. Xershies had faced situations like this before, and it was hardly difficult, nor out of the ordinary. Only one word came to Xershies mind.

"Petrify"

Cool, and calm, Xershies had uttered the words to an ancient spell which he had used many times before. Instantly, the man with the cannon turned to stone. The figure still had the evil snicker on his pudgy face. Xershies looked into the eyes of the scared hostage. He was a somewhat heavy man, and had the air of drinking heavily. He looked up at Xershies with a frightened look in his eyes.

Tigo was a short and somewhat stocky man. He had short black hair, and hairy arms. His arms were roughly the thickness of Xershies' thigh. Despite the flabby looking arms, he possessed great strength. While not particularly agile, he was more than able to hold his own in a fight. Hung at his waist were two sheathed daggers, and across his back were two more. Two more, still, were concealed in either of his boots. Tigo specialized not in frontal combat, but in stealth. He could move surprisingly quiet for his size. He stood and faced Xershies with a bright look in his half drunken eyes.

"Thank you! Thank you for helping me! My name is Tigo, I just stopped in to get a drink, when this guy ran in and tried to loot the place," as he said that, he rubbed his neck. The thief had rammed the butt of the cannon into the back of his neck," I got up and tried to stop him, but he pointed that hand cannon at me and grabbed me around the neck. It still hurts."

While Tigo had been speaking, a large crowd had gathered into the room, and the adjacent hallway to see what had happened, and to see the man with the new, and deadly, technology.

"Seems we've drawn a crowd. Anyway my name is Xershies. I was passing by the town, when some women ran up to me and told me what had happened."

"Yeah thanks again for your help. Let's go to the bar, and have a drink, on me."

"Sure, I was thinking about resting up here tonight anyway. But first, let's take care of him," Xershies gestured toward the stone figure of the man. Both men chuckled to themselves.

The two of them grabbed the stone man by the arms, and carried him down into the front room of the inn. He was no longer of any problem to the group. Xershies spoke with a man in the bar, and had him run to get the local authorities. The others in the inn had been told by Xershies to stay out of the room the murders had happened in.

Tigo, and Xershies made their way to the bar area of the lobby. They found a seat at a small table in the corner of the room. The bar and the inn began to populate again, as people returned. The two ordered drinks and talked for a while. It was mainly small talk, but Xershies was already thinking to himself.

_What if this is one of them? For some reason, he looks like one. I can tell he also has a good control of magic, and great skill with knives. I wonder…_

Xershies thought a little while longer, and then began to ask Tigo some very important questions.

"Tigo, how much skill do you have with magic and blades?"

Tigo, who had been taking a drink, glanced up, "Well, certainly a little bit. I have good skill with both, or, rather, what I would consider good. I am also quite experienced with a bow, though I don't have one myself."

The authorities showed up, and they asked Xershies what had happened. He explained to them the situation, and offered to help. The men, along with Tigo and Xershies, went up to the room and carried the two bodies downstairs. A wagon was brought to take the men to the local cemetery, and the authorities left with it. Xershies and Tigo went back to their drinks. They continued talking, all the while Xershies listening for some clue as to the possibility of Tigo's connection to himself. When one didn't come, Xershies was disappointed.

"Well, Xershies," Tigo said with a large yawn, "it's late, and I think that I am going to head to my room."

"Alright, but one more thing before the night is over. Let me take a glance at your hand."

This confused Tigo slightly, but nevertheless he gave Xershies his hand. Xershies was thinking hopefully to himself, hoping that some sign would show… When nothing happened, Xershies uttered a quite curse word before suddenly remembering. He began to mutter something under his breath, something Tigo couldn't understand. All of the sudden there was a searing pain in his right shoulder blade. Tigo yelled and pulled his hand from Xershies' grip.

"What did you do to me?" Tigo yelled, rubbing his shoulder blade hard. Tears began to fall from his eyes.

"I did nothing but bring out your true identity, look at it."  
Tigo had a tough time looking over to his shoulder, but did get to see it. He saw a royal crest. A shield, quartered, with a sword down the middle. It was red, and not larger than a large coin. It also had the shape of a dragon in the background; full bodied and flying, carrying a man in his frontal claws.

"What is that?" he asked Xershies.

"It is a royal crest of a kingdom and her knights. You, my friend, follow the bloodline of it's knights. I have need of you, but first, let us get some rest. I'll explain more later." Xershies was very pleased to have finally found one his group of warriors that he had spent so many years searching for. He only hoped the Tigo would believe him, and follow.

Tigo was a little set aback, and tried to ask Xershies why he was needed, but Xershies was already walking up to his room. Tigo got up, paid their tab, and walked toward his room.

(Crest)

A few minutes later, Xershies was walking up the stairs and into his room. His thoughts were racing madly. Happiness, and joy, followed directly by the memories that he hated. He had finally found one of the nine. So many years spent waiting, and now finally he could begin. Xershies walked into his room, and set his equipment down. He set the staff up against a wall so that he could begin his nightly reenergizing ritual. He walked over to the window, and glanced out. Staring him in the face was the Lomin river flowing from the distant Duvey mountains. The beauty of it astounded him. His body felt mentally tired, though he knew his body wasn't. Xershies wafted between reality, and day dreaming. His eyes glazed over and his head felt weary. This was the time of day he hated, and yet loved, the most. The memories were coming in again, this time in full force. His mind went between memories, and then stopped on a particular one. One that has been in his head many times since that day. This time, there were no flashes…

_It was a time when he was a young lad. It was mid-afternoon, and he was playing in his front yard with a small stick. His dog came running over toward him, and tried to grab the stick he was holding. Xershies laughed and rose to his feet. Laughing, he started chasing his dog around the yard. His father was in the distance, in their field. Xershies tripped over a tree root, and laughed even harder. He loved these times. These times were happy ones. As he was getting up again, his father came running full speed from the field. His dog jumped up, and licked Xershies in the face. His father neared Xershies. He couldn't make out the face of his dad, it was just a dark blur. Xershies was too young to remember. Behind his father was a large mountain range, something black and cloudy was pouring over the top. This cloud was traveling very quickly. Xershies father glanced in the direction Xershies was looking, and then back to his son._

_"Here son, take this…"_

_He handed Xershies a small dagger with a name engraved on the side of it. Xershies was confused. He felt a deep feeling of sorrow, and glanced at his dad. His father was already walking toward their house, and in the distance Xershies could see the cloud approaching very quickly. _

_"Glenneth run… RUN NOW!"_

_Xershies hesitated for a moment before glancing behind his father at the cloud. He ran as hard as he could in the opposite direction. Once he neared the tree line of the forest, Reynard Forest, he turned around in time to see the most horrific scene his mind can remember…_

"The dark skies rain evil and remorse," Xershies unwillingly muttered. Xershies' consciousness gradually came back to his small room, in the small town Reynard that had been his home so long ago. He was shaking madly, and was very cold. He glanced around, regaining his composure, and sat down on his bed. He wished he could remove those memories, but to no avail. He also wished he knew a spell to relieve headaches. Xershies continued to set there on his bed, repeating the phrase, knowing it had some greater importance. He was also intrigued by the fact that he had never heard it before in his life…

The dark skies rain evil and remorse…

The dark skies rain evil and remorse…

The dark skies rain evil and remorse…

"Excuse me? What was that Xershies?"

Xershies trance had been broken by Tigo. He had knocked quietly, and entered. With great difficulty, Xershies pulled his gaze back from the window. It was late at night now; he had been in the trance longer than he had thought. He glanced around at Tigo. Xershies' eyes were glowing a yellowish brown.  
"Tigo, will you come with me? I warn you though, that while I will be able to teach you a little magic and swordplay, the trip I am on will be a dangerous one. However, I find that you will be a much needed asset to me. May I ask, did you come from the Academy?" Xershies was glancing at Tigo with the same blank stare, almost like a hollow body not actually speaking.

"Why yes, I did," Tigo answered, slightly bemused.  
"Great. You will be a great asset in deed. Get some rest tonight, we will be heading out in the morning."

Tigo left the room, and stood in front of the door for a long time. He didn't know what to think of the very strange old man in the other room. How could he possibly know anything about magic, or fighting? He had to be a very weak man.

_What a strange man, _he thought_, that Xershies. But possibly strong. I hope he can teach me a few things._

(crest)

Xershies sat for a while, knowing that Tigo was right outside his room. When Xershies knew that Tigo had finally gone to bed, he walked out of his room and down the stairs. The pub tender was still there, cleaning glasses. Only one other person was there, and he was drunk. Xershies walked toward the exit, and lit his pipe. It was late at night now, and he was free to think. He thought back to the time when he was a young warrior.

_He was in His Majesty's court. King Ferdinand. This kingdom was actually much less than a kingdom. It was a hole in the side of a mountain. The kingdom had to take refuge from the dark force. If they stepped out ill-prepared, they would be whisked away and killed. Xershies remembered his many friends that had lost their lives to the unexplainable darkness. He had been training for two years; however he was showing no progress.  
Xershies' thoughts then moved to the day he met Drake. Drake was an excellent swordsman. He was a rogue fighter that had shown up in the mountain refuge one day. Xershies was amazed. Anyone that could make the journey from one refuge to the next, in the open darkness, must be a strong fighter. Stronger than any training there.  
Drake took it upon himself to raise the soldiers into experienced fighters. He was one of the few friends Xershies had. Through Drake's one on one leadership, Xershies was transformed into a great fighter._

(crest)

Morning broke. The rooster cried. Xershies came out of his dream-like state, to find his pipe out and his staff fallen over. While not actually asleep, this was his favorite time. When he was allowed to recharge freely. He continued in this state until Tigo walked out into the clearing just outside the inn.  
"Xershies! Are you ready to go yet?"

"Yes, I am. Are you ready for a long and trying journey?"  
Tigo hesitated a little bit before answering," Most certainly!"  
"Ok. This quest has an importance beyond your current capacity to believe, but I assure you that you will be much needed. I will tell you some more as we continue. Follow me."

The two quickly shook hands, and walked side by side into the rising sun.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Their journey proved to be a long one. Xershies and Tigo traveled for most of the day, which proved to be cloudy and cool. They stopped briefly for Xershies to quickly cook his left over pork from the day before. Tigo and Xershies talked for a little while of each other's past. Tigo spoke mostly of his years at the Military Academy in St. Austin, in the southern part of Weilm continent. This Academy was set up as part of the Kingdom of Austin's defense system. It trained young men into powerful fighters. Xershies had in fact fought for it in the past, when it was much different. Xershies, unlike Tigo, kept most of his past hidden. Most of the rest of their trip was done without any speaking.

Tigo did, however, wonder where they were headed to. He began to question what this quest was, and why he was so willing to do it. That spot on his back; what was it, and how did Xershies know it was there? So many questions.

Nightfall came, and they stopped to build a fire. Xershies muttered something under his breath, and the fire was up and going. After the fire was lit, Xershies went out in search of food. Tigo and he had finished his supply of pork during lunch. It wasn't long before he spotted another large plump pig. He slung his sword at it, without effort, and took it down. They ate quickly and in silence. After finishing, Xershies told Tigo that they would continue their journey for a few more hours. Tigo was unable to keep his curiosity silent.

"So, Xershies, who are you? What are you doing here? What can you tell me about yourself, or your equipment?" Tigo glanced up at his aged faced.

"Why so interested?" A smirk had formed on what could be seen of his face.

"Well, you just look deceitfully old, and decrepit." He was now scanning the length of Xershies body, and attempting to measure him up.

"Yes, many people mistakenly identify me by my outward age, not my skills. And, let me assure you, I am much older than you would possibly think." He stood up, and began pacing back and forth, as if nervous.

"I see, well, what about your odd equipment? It looks so different."

"My, Tigo, you are full of questions. Well, I'll explain to the best of my abilities. My full name is Glenneth Xershies. I was once an elite soldier in King Ferdinand's army."

"King Ferdinand? That was two thousand years ago!"

"Yes, I know." Xershies walked back to a log lying down opposite the fire of Tigo. He began to sit down, and did so with great effort.

"But… but… that means…"

"Yes, yes. I am well over two thousand years old. I told you, you wouldn't think it was true. Well, I can't say too much more than that about my past. Perhaps you will find out one day. My sword, the Masatma, has powerful magic, and attack boosting powers. It is welded with a piece of material, which increases my strength, as my health declines. So essentially; in battle, the more I'm hit, the more damage I deal out. It's quite nice. My shield and staff both have some very powerful properties as well.

My shield has been intertwined with a substance that nullifies all magic attacks that hit it, and it increases its defensive power as my strength weakens. So, in essence; the more I'm hit, the less I can be hurt. Also a very nice quality. My staff is perhaps my favorite. I can't sleep, that ability was taken away from me with the same curse that condemns me to live this long life.

My staff, when stuck into the ground, will restore my body. It heals wounds, as well as revives my body's energy. The most powerful, and difficult to obtain, was its power to nullify all magic within about ten meters from it; while it is in the ground. This has its advantages, and disadvantages. No one can harm me with magic; however, neither can I cast magic while under its protection. So, it's a give and take. I won't go into my repertoire of spells; it would blow your mind."

Tigo sat there eating, hardly believing what he was hearing. His mind began to wander to just what compelled Xershies to continue fighting. What force put such a spell on him? Would he have to confront the same evil? How many spells does he have? Still so many questions.

They continued a few hours into the night, at a rather slow pace. This confused Tigo. How would such a great quest be completed at such a slow pace? He wasn't sure.

"Xershies," he asked," why are we moving so slowly, for such an important quest?"

Xershies glanced at Tigo. He chuckled a little bit.

"Because, Tigo, we are not the only ones that must complete this quest. You see, there are nine of us that must assemble, and we are only two. It has taken me over two thousand years to find one, you. I do, however, wonder how long it will take me to find any others. I believe we are quite close to finding another."

Tigo was even more confused by that assumption. He decided to let it rest for the evening, and they continued walking. The path up to Parthek was a long one, a day or two's journey at least.

Later that night, Xershies abruptly stopped, and said that they were stopping their for the night. Tigo walked to the edge of Rankin Woods and gathered some firewood. Much to his dismay, Xershies had already started a small fire. Xershies decided to take the watch, and let Tigo sleep a little bit. Even though he couldn't sleep, Xershies did need some regeneration time. While Tigo slept, Xershies kept a constantly moving eye on the surrounding woods. Something was bothering him. Something was out there. But what? He knew he'd find out shortly.

(crest)

A short distance away, a figure had been following the group. The person had been listening to the conversations, and had overheard Xershies explanation. He was intrigued. The figure refused to believe the old looking man's attempt at explaining himself, and just continued to watch.

_Silence._

The figure cast a silencing spell on himself; so that he can move about freely, without making a sound or being seen. For some reason, he felt like he should stay near to them. He wasn't sure just what it was, but he needed to hear more.

(crest)

Dawn broke, and the sun began to rise over the distant horizon. Tigo and Xershies were very far north, which meant the sun came up very south of them. They put out the fire, and gathered their things. Thoughts were still racing through Tigo's head. A few times he almost asked a few more questions before halting himself.

The day was a long one. The weather was almost the exact opposite of what is had been the previous day. Sunny, and sweltering. The two sweated profusely, and stopped constantly for a drink of water. Tigo had a flask hung on his side that he would drink out of. Whatever was in it, Xershies was sure it _wasn't_ water. The lunch break came later that day.

They had started a fire, and had already put the leftover pork on to heat it up. The smell had attracted a pack of wolves. Six in all had approached the fire, and its vitals.

Tigo had gotten frightened, and reached for the two daggers slung at his side. Xershies, with that same unnatural speed, struck his staff to the field and equipped his sword and shield. Tigo hadn't seen Xershies in actual combat before, and the speed at which Xershies could move surprised him greatly. Tigo threw both daggers at one of the wolves; one hitting its left side, and one jabbing the top of its rear-end. This wolf yelped, and limped away. While Tigo quickly grasped the two daggers across his back, Xershies was casting a high level fire spell. This spell set three of the wolves on fire. These three ran around for a little bit, before succumbing to the flames. Three left, one of them injured. The injured wolf attempted a leap at Tigo, who slit its throat. Two left. Xershies just stood waiting for an attack. When one came, he powerfully split the animal in three large chunks. Again, the animal hadn't realized what had happened because of the swift powerful stroke.

The one wolf that was left had been stabbed twice by Tigo, with one blade still embedded in its side. This wolf decided the jig was up, and started to run. Tigo glanced toward Xershies, and then toward the animal. It still had one of his daggers in him. Tigo took off at a full sprint toward the animal, which was quickly out running him. Xershies just chuckled, and sat down.

An hour later, Tigo returned. He had gotten all his daggers back, and was ready for a meal. The two sat down and ate together. After they had finished, they packed up and headed out.

A few more hours passed by, with relatively little talking. Periodically, out of boredom, Tigo thought, Xershies would show Tigo how to do some basic level spells. After that, Xershies would do some higher level spells, many of which Tigo couldn't do, but enjoyed watching. Later that night as they were sitting down to a meal, Xershies jumped up to attention.

"Tigo, be wary. I sense that we are not alone." Xershies glanced about, but couldn't figure out what it was he sensed. Something was amiss. Something, someone. He couldn't put his finger on it. Right near the edge of the forest, the figure was watching.  
"Xershies, is there anything else I need to know?"  
"No. When you need to know a certain part about the quest, I will tell you."

Xershies was still a little wary of the disturbance in the woods.  
"Well, ok then. How about your past, other than your soldiering days? You look like a wise old man. What kind of things have you been through in life?"  
"More than you will ever know Tigo. More than you will ever know. If I told you what kind of horrors I have seen, you would think me to be a mad man. You already know how old I am. Older than any tree of the forest, or beast of the field. There is only one thing that I am not older than."

He hesitated for the slightest second before going on.

"You know of the darkness?" Xershies was still glancing into the woods.  
"The darkness, Xershies?" Tigo was now completely confused.  
"No, I guess you would not. Long ago, darkness swept the land. It was at that time that I was born. My father fought it. The darkness destroyed everything, and everyone in its path. My father was the best swordsman there was, and he died fighting, right in front of my eyes. I will not tell you how it happened. But I will tell you it was horrible."

"To make it short, the darkness swallowed the land. Kingdoms were reduced to mere rubble, and hundreds of thousands of people died. It was in this time that many kings lead what people they had left into caverns deep beneath mountains, and oceans. It was in these places only that the darkness' reach could not extend. Ironic isn't it? The darkness's only place it couldn't reach was darkness."

"There was one man, named Drake. He was strong enough to walk about freely, and not be killed instantly. How he acquired this power and might, no one knows. Not even myself. However, what I do know is that he cast it away. The darkness was gone. Freedom was regained. Before he went off, and defeated the darkness, he trained the soldiers in my refuge. I was one of his closest pupils. We were like brothers. I pains me very greatly that he disappeared after defeating the darkness. I have used my time to try and search for him, but have never succeeded.

While the darkness was gone, something was odd. Myself, and King Ferdinand did not age. We watched the people around us die, and yet we did not. I spoke to him one day, and he," Xershies looked up suddenly, and swiftly,"There, in the bush, Tigo. See that?"

"No, I don't."

"Petrify!"  
The bush discontinued moving. Xershies made his way toward the edge of the forest. He took out the Masatma, and cut the bush away. What was left was the figure of a man, with a bow and arrow. The image was ghostlike. He was clearly stone, and yet had a hollowness about him.  
"Thought so."  
"Yes, Xershies?"  
"He cast a silence and invisibility charm on himself. That's why he appears ghost-like. De-petrify!" The stone man suddenly came to life, in full form, "Explain yourself... now..."

The man was of mid height, and very lean. His hair was long and dark. He had several small scars around his face, and hands. A bow hung across his back, and several knives are placed at easy to reach locations across his body. The knives were smaller than Tigo's daggers. His quiver was a small one, which held roughly twenty arrows. He wore a dark blue tunic with thick leather belt, and he had several small pouches around his waist.

The man gathered himself slightly, and began to speak in a slightly raspy voice," Greetings, that's quite a trick you got there. I'm Caleb, Caleb Deadeye. As to why I was following you, I saw you on the road, and overheard what you were saying. I wanted to hear more, so I followed."

Xershies lowered his sword, "I see. What skills have you?"

"Well, I was raised in the forests east of Reynard by my father until I was fifteen, when he died. He taught me all I know, and I know quite a bit. I'm pretty handy with my bow, and I can hold my own in a melee. I have many fighting knives, as you can see. Very few can beat my skills in the wild, and I know some magic, too. I came to town looking for adventure a few days ago. Then I saw you two, and followed."

"Hmm. Something is peculiar about you… and I am wise in the ways of magic, and swordsmanship, as well," Xershies spoke.

"You are wise in the ways of magic? Well then, old man, can you tell me what my bow does. My father said it has magical properties, but he died before the time he said he would tell me."  
"Interesting... let me see your bow."Caleb handed Xershies his bow. He looked at it strangely, and found a small indention on the side of it. The indention was a hand. Xershies put his hand on the spot, and muttered a few words. As he removed his hand from the spot, all three could see that a crest was indented on the bow. A red circle, quartered, with a sword down the middle. A dragon, full bodied and flying, clutched a man in his front claw.. Xershies moved toward Caleb, and touched his right shoulder blade. The pain shot through his shoulder, and the same red crest burnt its way through Caleb's shirt. It was on Caleb's left shoulder blade. Caleb yelled, and winced from the pain.  
"Well, sir. You are one of the chosen ones. That urge for adventure led you to me. Interesting how quickly I found two of you. Perhaps the rest of my journey will be as easy as this leg. As for the magic capabilities of your bow, I can not tell you that. That is something you are meant to discover on your own. I know this bow… Caleb, eh?"  
He handed Caleb the bow, and glanced toward Tigo. Tigo had a slight smile on his face, as did Xershies.

"So, you heard what I was telling Tigo over here. Excellent. That makes my story less complicated to tell again."  
"Xershies," Tigo spoke up in the silence," am I a chosen one?"  
"Of course, Tigo. You had the royal crest. I have a feeling you might be more than that. But I do not know. I can't tell either of you too much more right now. I will fill you in both later as soon as we reach Parthek." Xershies lent down to grab his last little bit of his meal.

"Well, can I join up with you? I won't be a burden, and I was looking for adventure. From what I heard you saying, it looks like I'll find plenty of it." Caleb was still rubbing his left shoulder.  
"I'm glad you said that. I didn't want to have to drag you, tied hand and foot. You will be crucial to this mission before the end. We shall journey to the north. The trek to Parthek is another day's journey. Get some sleep. You will need it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The group was fortunate to have a fairly uneventful night. They weren't attacked, and in the morning Xershies was feeling great. He had had plenty of time in which to rejuvenate, and was ready for a long day's journey. Tigo and Caleb had both had a perfect nights sleep, and were also ready for a fast pace. They decided not to eat breakfast, and instead to get an early start.

"Xershies, I do not know where we are going, please lead," Caleb chirped up.

"Yes Caleb, I'll lead," Xershies said," but we must be quick."

Xershies set a swift pace that a man of his age shouldn't have been able to keep up. Caleb tired after an hour, Tigo just a little before that. As usual, almost no talking was done during the trek. Tigo and Caleb were about through; and just before Tigo was about to insist a break, Xershies stopped.  
"We will camp here, for a little bit," and with that, he sat down and made a fire.

Tigo and Caleb looked at each other, and shrugged. They weren't ones to complain about suddenly taking a break. As Caleb was sitting down, he looked at Xershies who wasn't even breathing heavily.

"Xershies, I don't know how you can stand that pace, but Tigo and I need to rest a little more," he said as he slumped down," Wait a minute, and I'll be good for another run."  
"Wait a _few_ minutes," said Tigo with a grin.

"Ok, we will rest for half an hour, but then not again until sundown, I'll go slower this time," he said, making no move to rest. He continued to stand, and did not eat anything; gazing off into the north.

The thoughts were coming back to him again. The memories. Xershies had been able to keep the memories out since his encounter with Tigo, and he wondered why they kept coming back now. Even more puzzling was that new thought he had. The one he hadn't ever had before.

A few minutes later Caleb was up, and Tigo grudgingly got up from his short nap.

"Let's go Xershies," he said," We still have a good way to go before we get to Parthek."

Caleb and Tigo picked up their belongings, and got ready for the trip. After everything was gathered, Caleb put his head down and quickly recited something. Suddenly a great hawk flew down and landed on the ground at his feet.  
"This is Amoria, one of my few friends from the forest. She'll fly ahead a bit and come back to tell us if we need to get ready for anything." He spoke a few more words near the birds head, and it flew off.  
Xershies set a slower pace this time around as they went. Periodically, Caleb would un-sling his bow, load an arrow, and fire into the woods. There would be a rustling, and then nothing. Once, he fired an arrow forward into the distance. After a few more minutes of walking, the group found a dead wolf with an arrow in its side. Caleb smiled, and retrieved his arrow.

"Caleb," Tigo asked," how do you know those animals are there?" He gazed down to the dead wolf, and then back to Caleb and his bow.

"You learn a few things in the forest," he replied.

(crest)

At sundown, the group set up camp. Tigo and Xershies were setting up a small fire, and were ready for yet another meal of pork. When they asked Caleb how much he wanted, they found that he had disappeared. They called his name a few times, until he showed up again. He was carrying a deer over his right shoulder. He jogged out of the woods, and set the deer down in the middle of them. Seeing this, Xershies made the fire much bigger. Caleb built a make-shift split, and very quickly cleaned and dressed the deer.

"Caleb, how did you catch that deer so fast?" inquired Tigo. Again, Tigo glanced toward the woods before glancing back at Caleb and his prize."

"You learn a few things in the forest."

Things went smoothly that night. The group talked about each other's pasts most of the evening. Xershies didn't talk a whole lot, he mainly just observed. He was sizing the two of them up. Sizing them up as a team. Would they fight well together? He thought so. The two seemed to have hit it off. They chatted long into the night. When the two were ready to go to bed, Xershies thrust his staff into the ground, and found a comfortable log. The other two fell quickly asleep, and Xershies prepared himself for an easy night.

(Crest)

_"Hello Xershies"_

_"Hello Drake! I'm glad that you chose to teach me!"_

_"You have great promise as a fighter. I hope train you into a great warrior. Are you ready?"_

_"You bet!"_

_They were in a small cave in the south end of the Duvey Mountains. Drake had shown up earlier that week in their refuge, and was instantly regarded as a hero. Drake spoke of teaching the soldiers to fight the darkness. While he was going to train them all, he spoke of choosing a pupil to specifically train one on one. Everyone was very jealous that Drake chose the young and naïve Glenneth. Xershies was a vibrant fifteen year old, who showed absolutely no talent._

_Drake held in his hands a scythe with a very long blade. Xershies had only a small wooden practicing katana. They were in the middle of the cavern, facing each other. Xershies was ready for his first day of training._

_"Self-control, Xershies. First and foremost is a warrior's ability to control his thoughts and actions. You cannot win if you cannot control your own abilities. Also, you must control your confidence. Being too overconfident is a very bad thing. I know that your father was the best swordsman in this kingdom. You however, are not. Show me what little skills you possess."_

_"Ok, I'm ready! Come at me!"_

_"We'll see how ready you really are."_

_Drake charged head on toward Xershies. He had his scythe held at his right, ready for a blow. Xershies was in a defense stance, and thought he could stop the oncoming attack. At the last moment, Drake changed his attack stance from attacking from the right, to doing an uppercut maneuver. Xershies tried to stop the blow, but his mark was off. The scythe came up, and across his face. _

_Xershies yelped with pain, and dropped to all fours. Blood was streaming from the deep wound that went diagonally from his left brow, to his right lip. Drake stepped backward, and muttered three simple, but very motivating words._

_"You… aren't… ready"_

_Drake walked out of the cavern while Xershies bled there on the floor. When he cried, the salty tear and sweat rivulets crept into his open wound causing even more excruciating pain. Drake had signaled the healing women to go to him. Xershies just laid there until she came in. _

_He felt horrible. Not from the cut, but from the fact that he had once again not been able to hold his own in a battle. He had never lost a battle, because he had always felt too afraid to stay and be in one. His over confidence had gotten the better of him in this battle, and he vowed to himself not to let it happen again. _

_His thoughts drifted to the next fight between himself, and Drake. _

_"Very nice, Xershies. You have definitely improved."_

_He swung down on top of Xershies, only to have has blade blocked._

_"I would have hoped so. This scar is a constant reminder of my failure."_

_Xershies returned the blow, and met Drake's blade just inches from his neck._

_"I hope you know that I will never apologize to you for that. You needed it."_

_Blades crashed again, this time with a block from Drake._

_"I don't expect you to. It taught me."_

_Xershies nicked Drakes leg, and spelt a few drops of blood._

_"Very nice Xershies..."_

_Drake pushed him backward, and backhanded him across the face. Xershies landed on his butt, with Drakes sword ebbing at his neck. _

_"…Now do better"_

(crest)

"Xershies!"

It was morning. The clouds had cleared, and the sun was already high in the sky. It was around ten in the morning. Xershies shook his head a little bit, and began to get up. It was very hard for him. He still felt as drained as the day before.

"Xershies! All our gold is gone!"

He tried to out of his trance, and looked toward Tigo, and Caleb. They looked like that had been searching for their gold through all their bags.

"We woke up, and there were footprints. Our bags had been gone through. All our money was stolen… Xershies! Were is your staff?"

Tigo ran over to him, and gave him a hard shake; it wasn't helping. He was still stuck in his state between memories, and real life. A small moan escaped his lips, and a few words. The words were short, and separate.

"I wasn't… able to… reg… enerate. Whoever took… my staff… find him. I need… a stick…"

Caleb ran into the forest as quickly as they could and found a good sturdy walking stick. As quickly as he had left, he was back. Tigo was supporting Xershies. Caleb handed the stick to him.

"Can you walk?" asked Caleb.

"Ye… yes. It will be slow going."

Tigo, and Caleb quickly gathered the supplies, and each helped Xershies along. Just before heading out, Xershies stopped.

"Look."

He reached his hand into his right pocket. There was a hole there, and below it was another pocket attached to the chest plate that he wore. He pulled out several coins. After Tigo and Caleb had seen it, he replaced them.

"I always have a little extra for just such an occasion."

Tigo and Caleb laughed, and they continued on. They had traveled far enough the previous night to have only about an hour of travel, at normal speed. In a little over two hours of slow traveling, they could see Parthek in the distance.

The group traveled a little farther, always making provision for Xershies in his weakened state. It was only a short time later that they came to the city. It was a little bit larger than Reynard had been, and a little bit more crowded. Xershies pointed them in the direction of the inn.

They passed several small shops, and locations on their way. Xershies was getting weaker and weaker with each passing step. He had never been apart from his staff for this long. He needed its power.

When the group finally arrived at the inn, they rushed in and asked the innkeeper for a room. The inn keeper pointed them to a smaller room up near the attic.

After placing Xershies in bed, Tigo and Caleb decided to let him rest. Xershies gave them a handful of gold coins, and told them to buy a drink. They made their way down and into the tavern built onto the side of the inn. They reluctantly decided to use the coins that they had received from Xershies.

(crest)

_"…I will do better."_

_Blades meet, and depart. They crash again, and again. Block after block. Attack after attack. A lunge is made, but redirected. The room is filled with the furious sound of two locked in battle. One looses control of the blade and it is flung from his hand._

_"You are improving Xershies!"_

_"I told you that I would, Drake."_

_Drake walked over to the wall, to retrieve his fallen blade._

_"I never thought that I would have dropped a sword against you! Very good."_

_"Why aren't you using your scythe this time around?"_

_"I don't know. I just thought that you needed to battle a real opponent with a real blade. You did very well."_

Tigo and Caleb sat at the bar, and talked about their past battles, and experiences. The conversation moved toward how odd they both thought Xershies was. After a while, Tigo noticed that in the corner, a darkly clad man was sitting. In his hand was blood splattered staff. The top of it was covered with an empty wheat bag. Tigo tapped Caleb on the elbow, and nodded in the direction of the figure. After nodding at each other, they both got up from their seats, prepared for battle.

_"Xershies, I believe that you are prepared. You have proven yourself worthy. But more than that, you have proven to be a great friend. You were the closest thing to a brother that I had."_

The man with the staff stood up, recognizing the men that approached him with looks of extreme anger on their faces. He backed away, and leapt through an open door. Tigo and Caleb broke off at a dead sprint after him. He made an immediate left, and ran out of the city; Tigo and Caleb on his heels. The man still held the staff. Tigo and Caleb noticed that he still had both their coin purses around his waist. The thief ran strait into the dense part of North Reynard Woods.

_"But Drake! Why must you go?"_

_"I have a mission that I must to complete. I have dabbled here long enough here as it is. You will be a fine warrior. I commend you for your strength and courage. Continue to serve your King well. We must together go speak with him."_

The chase took a new turn, it was almost pitch dark inside the forest. Night had come several minutes ago. Tigo and Caleb did the best they could to keep up with this surprisingly fast man. Through brush, and over limbs they went. At one point, Tigo watched Caleb jump up into a tree, and disappear. He decided not to pay much attention to it, and continued to chase the man. He hoped that the other man would stop soon, Tigo was almost out of steam.

_"King Ferdinand. We must part company. I have tarried here too long. My mission might not be completed. Serving two masters is not an easy task, and I must go. I leave Xershies in your hands, and to your service. From this day forward, you two will be the sole survivors of this nation, until the day that the Darkness is defeated. I'm sorry for this, but it had to be said."_

Tigo was almost out of breath, but was still on the man's heels. He had no idea where Caleb had gotten to.

_"Drake! Please don't leave! I want a brother!"_

_I know, but you will have to come to me later in your life. Not soon, by any means. I will not be able to defeat the Darkness. I have assigned that task to you."_

Tigo was nearly to the point of exhaustion, when Caleb flew out of a tree, and right onto the man's shoulders. The man, and Caleb, fell to the ground; the staff flying through the air. Tigo managed to get to the staff, and then took a seat.

_"How can I do that, Drake?"_

_"When you are able, travel north…"_

"What should we do with him, Tigo?"

"I don't know, do you think Xershies would like to have a chat with him?"

_"… find the nine…"_

"Yea, he probably will."

"Hey, Caleb, what's that across his back?"

_"… and gather at the Glyphs…"_

"Wow! That's a nice scythe!"

"It sure is! Maybe we should steal it from him?"

_"… There you will find me and the ability to open the door…"_

"Tie him up, Caleb. He'll talk with Xershies tomorrow, as soon as he can rest up."

_"… Thank you for everything Xershies, and good luck."_

_"Wait Drake!"_

_Drake simply turned, and ran toward the cave's entrance. With one last backwards glance, Drake shouted something Xershies never did understand._

_"Never forget the words on a dying father's lips."_

_With that, he was gone._

(crest)

Xershies snapped back from the void of memories to find that he was reenergized. He quickly sat up, to find that his staff had been placed up against the small desk. He smiled, and glanced over toward it. As he sat up, he pushed the memories of his last account with Drake from his mind. He stood up, and reached for his staff. It felt cool, and refreshing.

"Xershies!"

There was a knock at the door. Tigo and Caleb walked in, they were dragging a bound body. The figure looked as though he had been badly tortured. Tigo and Caleb had been up to mischief. Xershies had a seat on his bed, and looked at the man. Tigo unbound his mouth.

Tigo spoke simply, and quietly, "Who are you?"

The man looked like he didn't want to answer, so Caleb put one of his daggers to the man's back.

Again, Tigo asked, "Who are you?"

In a very cold, and sarcastic voice, he replied, " James Dega."

Caleb looked at Xershies, who showed him Dega's scythe, "He had this weapon on him, when we caught him."

Xershies caught his breathe a little bit, but no one noticed.

"Why did you steal from us?" asked Caleb.

"Traveling isn't always cheap and by the looks of your friend there," he pointed to Xershies," You wouldn't miss a little money. You didn't think that I didn't know he had reserves under his cloak? It's the oldest trick in the book. I just needed some money to eat."

This made Tigo angrier, "Then why did you take his staff? He's an old man for heaven's sake!"

"It looked like it would have traded well. Who are you anyways?" He said, looking over to Xershies.  
Xershies attention came back, "My name is Glenneth Xershies. This is Tigo Magus, and Caleb Deadeye. Caleb, let me see that weapon you have."

Xershies glanced toward Caleb, who immediately handed him the scythe. Upon holding it, Xershies felt the coldness of the blade. Nothing happened. Xershies held his hands out, face up. He took the scythe, and slit his own wrists with it. The warm blood trickled down his arm, and fell to the ground. The blade began to glow a bright yellow. Instantly, the blood and cut healed on Xershies wrist and were gone, and the scythe's glow diminished.

"As I thought," said Xershies," Your weapon is that of the Chosen Ones. Peculiar I should be finding you all so quickly after so many long years of searching. However, I'm not so sure…"

_"… There you will find me, and the ability to open the door…"_

"It is an ancient weapon. One of which I have seen before. In fact…"  
Xershies pulled back his hood, but only enough to reveal a deep red scar across his face. The scar extended from the top of his left brow to the right of his lip. He then covered his face back up.  
"…in fact, it caused this. But this was many years ago, before the curse that keeps me alive took effect, hence the scar. The scythe has since lost its power. However, I have just regenerated it. I believe you will find it much more powerful. Caleb, please take Dega outside for a moment. I need to speak the two of you, alone."

Caleb dragged Dega's bounded body out into the hallway. He had been re-gagged. After Caleb came back, and shut the door, Xershies began.

"I'm not sure about him. He has the weapon of a Chosen One. My mind tells me that he is one of the nine. What do you two think about the situation?"

Tigo instantly responded, before Caleb even had time to consider the question, "I don't like him! He stole your staff! You could have died!"

"Well, Tigo, I wouldn't go that far. Death can't come to me naturally, remember? I would have just been so weak, I couldn't have gone on. Anyway, I think we should let him travel with us. At night, I will put a sleeping spell on him to keep him subdued until morning. Then, we can keep his hands bound, at least until he proves his trust. Oh, and I guess that you two fought well together. I'm very pleased by this!"

Caleb and Tigo glanced at each other for a second. Before nodding.

"Please collect him."

Caleb walked back out into the hallway, and dragged his prisoner inside. Xershies had resumed his seat on the bed, and was again holding the scythe. He looked up, and into Dega's eyes.

"I have need of you, James Dega. And I believe you have need of me. Am I mistaken? Or do you seek something also? I think so... I think it would be in all of our best interests for you to come with us. However, I am not to sure of one thing. I'll decide on it later."  
"By the way Xershies, where are we going? You have yet to tell us that," Tigo piped in.  
"Ah, very good Tigo. I have need of secrecy at this current time. However, I promise you, that at Midry, I shall tell you all more. And I will reveal the place to which we are going. There is a vision I have had repeatedly, and that I need to show you. I will require an item found in Midry to show you all. So, I'll give you the day today, but tomorrow at sun break we leave. Come back to this room tonight. Caleb, please release Dega."  
Caleb reluctantly cut Dega's bindings.

"Dega will stay with me for the day."

Dega looked up sharply, and had an obvious disgusted look on his face.

(crest)

When twilight fell, Tigo and Caleb returned from their day of leisure. The group needed a lot of sleep that night for the long day's journey tomorrow. Xershies was prepared to cast the sleeping spell on Dega, but only ddid so after asking permission from Dega; which he readily gave.  
"You two need rest. Go to sleep. I'll wake you at day break," Xershies said.  
The other two fell asleep rather quickly. Xershies began pacing the room. He was having the vision again. So avid. So horrifying. His father fighting. His father dieing. Like flashes of lighting, two thousand years of history, all falling into place. His long life continually flashed before him. Culminating into something he didn't want to confront. He didn't know what to think. Flashing, flashing, flashing...

(crest)

His head hit the bedpost. He was out of the vision. Xershies stumbled about, regaining his balance. He looked through the window, and off into the horizon to see the sun reaching over the cliffs to the east. The sun was not completely up yet .He had yet to actually totally regain his strength, but he hadn't really gotten much rest in a long time. The visions were coming almost every night now. The one troubling him more than all, is that of the Glyphs. Their destination. The place he shall introduce in Midry. He thought of how unlikely it was that they shall all want to go. Three of the eight he had been searching for. Xershies sat quietly thinking to himself. What about Dega? He wasn't quite sure yet that Dega was actually one of the nine. He walked across the room, and prodded Dega with his staff.  
"Awaken, James Dega."  
Dega awoke groggily from his sleep. He glanced from left to right, and rubbed his right shoulder. The sleeping spell had had some adverse affects.  
"Yes, what is it?" Dega asked.  
"Wake the others. We set out today."  
After about thirty minutes, the others were up, and set to go. They were out in front of the inn.  
"James Dega, I give you the freedom to chose. Shall you come with us? Do you wish to know that which you seek? Yes, what you're thinking is true. You have seen me before. And yes, I am older than any living mortal. But that is where I hush. To find out the rest, accompany me, and this group. Come, Tigo, and Caleb."  
Xershies began to walk into the sun. Tigo and Caleb followed him into the distance. Dega was left standing there, thinking.

_Do I go? How does he know? What kind of man is he? To go... or not to go..._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Dega wasn't sure what he should do. He knew that at least two of the three men hated him, and would probably never trust him. He figured that the old guy would at least hold the other two off. He also thought it interesting that none of them had decided to bind his hands.

Dega thought for a little while longer, while the group got farther ahead. Many thoughts and possibilities ran quickly through his mind. He wanted more time to think, but the group was too far ahead to stand there any longer. He gave up his thoughts, and jogged forward to Xershies' side.

"I'm sorry for stealing from you. I was taught the art of infiltration and silence, but not petty theft. I feel that I am in debt for your mercy, and I will follow. I also think that you have much to teach me, and, believe me, I have room to learn. I'm not as underhanded as I may seem, and I don't lie unless its absolutely necessary."

Xershies chuckled quietly, and pat Dega on the back.

"No need to worry, James Dega, I trust you. And besides, if you _did_ try anything, you'd be bound up again before you knew it. Just try not to cross their paths too much," he motioned toward Tigo and Caleb, " and I think that everything will be ok."

He glanced toward Dega, and then behind him to Tigo and Caleb. A smile crosses Xershies' hidden face. For the first time in two thousand years, it looks as if they might actually accomplish the mission he had been given to long before… before…

_Before…_

"Before it comes back."

"Before what comes back, Xershies?" Caleb had run up beside him.

"Sorry, Caleb. Thinking out loud."

"Oh come on! We all want to know! Will you give us even a slight hint as to what always goes on in that mind of yours?"

Xershies took a long glance at his interrogator, then at the others. He wondered what he could tell them to keep their questioning at bay. He kept walking at his quick pace, which was hard for the others to keep up, hoping that it would keep them from asking too many questions.

"Well. We are going to be fighting a deadly force. Something horrible. Something that hasn't come across this planet in nearly two thousand years. I promise you that I will explain more once we reach Midry. In order to adequately explain, I need and item that can only be found in that town. The mining village of Midry rests at the base of the Duvey Mountains. There they mine metals, and ores. One special ore I require to show you."

Tigo and Caleb looked at each other wondering what to think. The look on Xershies' face told them the subject was closed to further discussion. Without saying another word, the three men turned and continued walking into the rising sun.

The group was still two full days from Midry. They continued on in the typical boring fashion. Nothing interesting happened to them, and that fact wore on them heavily. They wanted some action. Three adult males with raging testosterone promised battle and glory, but receiving none. They were bored out of their wits. Only Xershies didn't seem to mind the boredom. They began to think of ways to best each other. Periodically Caleb would fire am arrow into the forest, or ahead of them, and they would give him points based on where he hit the animal.

At some points, Caleb let Tigo borrow his bow. Much to Caleb's surprise, Tigo was as skilled with a bow as he was. Upon returning the bow, Caleb told Tigo to run ahead and find some thin branches. Tigo wasn't sure why, but did it anyway.

When Tigo returned, he had an armful of thin and elastic branches.

"Great Tigo, hold them for me," Caleb said, pulling out one of his knives.

With great skill, and speed, Caleb whittled a long branch into the framework of a bow. Next, he cut the other branches bark very finely, and twined them together. He had just made Tigo a bow. Caleb used what was left of the branches to craft a few basic arrows.

"Try that, Tigo."

Caleb handed Tigo the bow, and arrows. Tigo pulled the bow a few times, getting a feel for it. It was well made, for being made while walking. He had nine arrows, and used one to shoot ahead. While not as good as Caleb's bow, it shot a considerable distance. It took a good ten minutes for them to walk ahead and find the arrow jutting for the sod.

"Thank you Caleb! I was in need of a bow!"

"You're quite welcome, just trying to help the group. You're pretty good! I was surprised."

"People say that about a lot of my skills. I'm just a short fat guy, but I can run fast and fight well. Sounds like a good trade off to me!"

Tigo and Caleb laughed out loud at Tigo's joke. Dega looked at them, and then joined in the laughing.

After a while, the group became rather spaced apart, standing a couple of feet away from each other. They didn't see many creatures or any other humans for the morning. Near mid afternoon, the group stopped for a rest.  
"Ugh, I hate hot days," said Tigo," Oh well, only one thing can fix this."

He lifted up the left side of his oversized tunic, and pulled the small leather flask out of his belt. He took a long swig from its contents.

"Any of you want some?" He asked.  
"Sure I'll have a go," said Dega, needed something to drink.

"Don't steal it…" Tigo eyed Dega, before handing him the flask.  
Dega slowly lifted the flask and, doubtfully, took a drink. He immediately started coughing and sputtering. He spat his mouthful out.  
"What kind of drink is this?" He yelled at Tigo.  
"Not too sure about that one. Bought it in a small village on the way to Reynard." Tigo took another drink, and put it away. I guess it's an acquired taste.

The four continued moving through the day. Xershies kept up the lead, and the other three fell behind just enough to be out of earshot of Xershies. Caleb was the first to speak.  
"What do you think he means when he says we're some of the nine? I don't quite get it."  
Dega was also still skeptical," I'm not sure what he means either. It's like he's somewhere between a crazy old man and a prophet."

"I don't know," said Tigo," But I'm going to take a guess and say there will be nine people to do something special. Seems fairly simple. You don't just meet up with a guy like Xershies everyday, you know. I'm sure it will all make sense when we get the Midry." The others looked at Tigo, and nodded.  
"Yea, and I think someone crazy wouldn't be able to make us have this need to follow him. He knows what he's talking about, I'm sure," Caleb commented, before jogging up toward Xershies, and talking with him for a while.  
The other two were left a little bit behind. Dega grabbed his water bottle, and took a long drink; spitting it out on the ground. He took another swig, this time drinking it.  
"I don't know what that stuff is, Tigo, but I'll stick to water for the time being."

The four continued on their way to Midry, very little talking going on between them. Caleb and Xershies kept to themselves, but there was some conversation between Tigo and Dega. The two of them were beginning to identify with each other. They had both been trained at the Academy, and were only separated by two years. They probably saw each other there. However small, and vague, a friendship was beginning to form between Tigo and Dega.

They made their camp at sundown, with Caleb bringing in rabbit for everyone. He was complaining that he wasn't able to get a deer. They turned in early after a hard day of traveling, and Xershies told them he would keep the customary night watch.

During the night, the memories came out. They showed Xershies his usual set of memories, and then some others. That one kept coming back. The rookie. The Glyphs, and the darkness.

The moment passed when he heard a hawk cry. He looked up toward the sky, and spotted Amoria. He was puzzled at why the bird hadn't warned them about Dega. He decided not to worry about it, because good had come. The hawk flew away, into the east toward Midry. The rest of the night was uneventful.

(crest)

The group rose early in the morning, eating what little rabbit, and venison they had left. Caleb also went into Rankin woods and came back carrying grasses and roots. He prepared a small bowl of soup for everyone. Even though it was meager, they felt full. They found it surprisingly tasty, and wanted him to make more.

"No, I can't make any more. You would bust! My father taught me how to make this soup as a child. We won't need to eat again until sundown. It's an energy tonic," Caleb explained.

This tonic gave the men a great energy. They continued their journey at a jog. Tigo wasn't sure how he was able to keep jogging as long as he did, but he did it.

The sun reared its bright and hot head over the Duvey Mountains, creating a very hot and humid day. The group stopped for water frequently, and kept up their hurried pace. They hoped to get into Midry by the end of the night. Conversation was still very limited within the almost completely estranged group.

Near midday, they came across a farm house in the distance.

They could see a hustle and bustle going on. The signs of a family working a farm. These farms were very scarce in this region of the continent. It took a special kind of fertilizer that was expensive to grow anything up here. The land was not fertile at all.

As they neared the farm house, the working bodies looked less and less like working bodies, and more and more like screaming panicking bodies. Xershies dismissed this notion, and kept going at his current pace.

The group eventually neared the farm house enough to hear the screams that confirmed Xershies earlier notion of panic.  
"Ahhh, get away from us, you monster!"

The four ran toward the house to see what was going on. Once they neared the barn, they saw an old farmer holding a pitchfork, pointing in the direction at an odd looking creature.  
It seemed to be a human, but had scales, like a snake or dragon. Across it's back was a small set of wings, hardly capable of flight. Xershies thought they were used for a different reason. It was a tall creature, only slightly shorter then Xershies. It was bluish green, and had a long tail. The tail was swinging back and forth menacingly. It held a long staff, like a monk would carry, and didn't seem to be harming anything. It seemed like a nice creature that was just on its way to another town.

Caleb quickly drew his bow, and put an arrow at the feet of the farmer.

"Careful there, sir. This creature means you no harm, go back inside," Xershies called to the farmer.

The farmer, seeing Caleb with another arrow in his bow, and the three others armed next to him, quickly listened and ran inside, locking the door and closing the windows behind him.  
"Why didn't you shoot the creature? It's a monster," said Tigo. Before Caleb can answer, Xershies stepped in.

"It is more than a monster; it is a Tleilax, a race of dragon and human crossbreed. I'm not so sure about him though." Xershies gestured for the creature to come nearer to them.  
The Tleilax walked over to the group, but stood a few feet away, as if testing the situation.  
"What is your name, friend?" Xershies was attempting to befriend it.

The Tleilax stared blankly at him. He surveyed the situation, still unsure.

"Listen, its ok. We aren't going to hurt you," Caleb tried to reason.

The Tleilax looked from person to person in the group. It was obvious he didn't know what to do, and didn't understand them one bit. The creature saw the weapons that were brandished by the four men, and decided he could do nothing, except protect himself. He charged, and made an attempt at making an upward thrust at Caleb, but Xershies had him petrified before he could.

The creature was frozen in an attack stance, with a regretful look on its face.  
"Let's go," said Xershies in a very low, and dark tone.  
The others followed him off. The farmer looked out at the new lawn gnome he now had in his front yard...

(crest)

A couple of days later, the men arrived in Midry. Along the way, several thieves, and beasts tried to wreak havoc on the group, but the group prevailed. Finally, on day four, they arrived. It was raining rather hard. The scene was very calming to Xershies, who had a lot on his mind. They continued walking through Midry, and spoke to various town patrons along the way. Xershies broke off from the group for a little bit. The group spent a little bit of time getting to know each other, before finally meeting up with Xershies again. They headed off toward the inn, and finally arrive.  
"Hello, good gentlemen. What may I assist you with?" Asked the plump, and short inn keeper.  
"We need a room," Xershies calmly replied.  
"For four men?"  
"Actually, do you have anything more... private? This will be a somewhat loud occasion. Nothing destructive though." Xershies was now glancing around the room, and looking over the residents of the inn.  
"Sure we do, there's a little cottage outside in the back, not really big enough for 4 men to sleep, but if you want it, here is the key." He stuck the key out toward Xershies, who took it.

"We'll take it."  
The group followed Xershies out into the small cottage. It is dank, and looks unlived in. It is, however, quiet and out of the way.  
"Perfect." muttered Xershies under his breath," Ok guys. What I am about to show you won't tell you exactly what you may need to know, but I assure you it will make you _want_ to come along. This is a vision I had a few months ago. It is how I knew I was getting closer to my objective. I will explain it to you in detail afterward. Everyone, I want for you to close off your minds to the outside world, and to anything outside of this room. Anything outside of this quest."  
The men looked at each other, a little frightened, but all of them glanced back to Xershies, who was setting a small orb onto a table in the middle of the room.  
"This is the item I needed to pick up at the local general store. I got it earlier this morning as we arrived. Anyway, if you would all touch a finger onto the orb, the vision will begin. Now remember, this vision started about three months ago. The parts about the 'Rookie' are three months old, but the bits containing the warrior are much older. About two thousand years old, in fact. It is very important. You might be bewildered, but I shall explain it to you afterward. Get ready for impossible..."

"Rookie?" Tigo spoke up.

"You shall see…"  
His voice trailed off, as he touched his finger to the orb. The others followed suite, and when nothing happened, they peak out the side of their eyes at Xershies. He looked as if in a trance.  
"Men, shut your eyes. It begins now."  
They shut their eyes, and instantly, a white mist flashed through their consciousness. They felt like in a dream, and are lifted into the period of time that was uncertain…


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

A man rushed through a wide river. He was short, and thin. He was also very young. Probably close to twenty. As he made his way through the marshy area, the storm surrounding him got worse. It seemed to get worse with every step forward he took.

He had just gotten past the Parthian Mountain Pass, and was making his way toward Parthos. He had heard great tales of megaliths so big that no one could see the top of any of them. He wanted to see if that rumor was true.

His way was very slow going, and he nearly fell many times. He gave a great sigh of relief when he could finally see the faint lights of the village. From what he had heard, Parthos was merely an inn, a tavern, and a few houses. Not much there. _But then again_, he thought, _there isn't much in this part of the land anyway. _

He had heard that Parthos was once a great port town, but these monuments to an unknown power had torn it apart. All he wanted to do was to see them.

Against his better judgment, he had decided to continue traveling well into the night. It was very likely near midnight now, and he had to make it to the tavern. He wasn't even sure anyone would be there.

Upon his arrival, he found the tavern and inn. The village was very small. It looked as if this particular part of town had been a mining town at one point in time; there were large mine carts and rails lining the streets.

He made his way up to the tavern, and entered. Inside, it was barely lit. A few tables had a few patrons at them. The man walked up to the keeper, and asked who was knowledgeable about the area. He wasn't sure, but suggested that he ask the three people playing cards in the corner table.

The man walked in that general direction.

"Hello."

"Hello," replied a short fat man in the corner.

"What could we do for you? Say, you don't look familiar. You're not from around here, are you, Rookie?"

"No, I am not. You mind if I get dealt in next hand?

"You most certainly can," replied the taller of the two men.

The group played cards for a couple of hands, before the Rookie began to get anxious.

"What's your bet rookie?" Asked the fat man.  
"I don't know yet…"  
"Common! He's taking forever!" Yelled the taller man who was on the rookie's right.  
"Uhm…. ten gold coins."  
"Finally! Load them up." Said the third member of the group. A woman, on the rookie's left.  
The rookie took his coins, and loaded them on the pile of bets. They played their hand, and the rookie won.  
"Wow. I didn't expect that. How did you do that?" The fat man was rubbing his chin.

"I don't know, just kinda guessed."

"I see. So, what brings you to town rookie?" Asked the taller man.  
"I am a traveler. I am here to see the Glyphs."  
A silence came about the group. One of the men groaned. The others just sat there, and stared at him.  
"What do you want with the Glyphs?" The fat man asked, a hint of anger in his tone.  
"I just want to see them. To be able to say I have seen them. Will you show me where they are?"  
"No," the taller man said, very darkly.  
"And why not? I don't think I'm all that bad. And just because I'm an outsider doesn't mean anything. "

"Yes, you're an outsider, but we wouldn't go there ourselves! Too many bad things have happened!" Explained the woman.

"I'm willing to pay. One hundred and fifty gold coins… Each."  
"Jack, what do you think?" Asked the fat man.  
"No! Rookie, do you know _why_ it rains here? Twenty four, seven? It is because of those freaking awful things. I hate them! They are a curse to the world!"  
"Please, guys, I won't do anything to them, I just want to see them!"  
"I don't know. I don't think we should, but I need the hundred and fifty. Ok. Rookie, pay us first. And we shall take you to them. But, once we are there, under no circumstances may you touch them." Said the woman.  
The group and the rookie grabbed their garments, and headed outside. The group had three horses in the stable to the right of the tavern. The fat one lets the rookie ride with him. The others hopped on their horses, and they all started to head north. It was raining very hard over head now; however, the rookie could see open sky and stars about thirty miles to the south. This baffled him.  
"Why are there no clouds over that direction?" He yelled over the storm.  
"This storm is eternal. It is caused by the Glyphs up ahead. You will be able to see them soon." Replied the fat man.  
They traveled on a bit farther. After about twenty more minutes, the rookie was standing in awe. What he saw amazed him, while also making him fear deeply.  
It was what seemed like the edge of the world. A gigantic cliff. On his right, the cliff extended for miles, eventually joining with the Parthian Mountains. One his left, was the same, joining with the Reynian Mountains. In between was a sheer drop. It dropped into a vast white smog. He couldn't see what was below it, but guess that there wasn't much. In the dead center of the cliff, between the two mountain ranges, was a huge gap. A semi-circular alcove in the cliff. It was as if some huge monster had eaten a large chunk out of the side of the cliff.

The gap was about a half kilometer wide, and a quarter kilometer deep. Placed equally apart around the circumference of the alcove were nine megaliths, nine tall towers. The bottoms of them were very thick, and they extended into the bowels of the storm. Their tops were unseen. The storm pretty much made it impossible to see any details on the Glyphs themselves.

The rookie could tell, however, that there were many hieroglyphic lines and designs that he could only guess the meaning off. Each other the towers was placed upon a marble base, with stairs leading up.

What intrigued him the most, however, was the tower in the middle. There was a tenth tower out in the middle of the inlet. Placed on a floating rock island, there was a building in the center of it, and hovering above it was another megalith. This one was different however. Its top was easily seen, even in the storm. The megalith had no order in its shape, like the others did. It looked like a giant oblong boulder. It appeared to be made of marble. While it was hovering, it was also rotating slowly, with an asteroid belt of little rocks rotating with it. It looked almost like a small planet with rings.

The group reached the side of the crevice, and looked in. It was a straight drop; at least five hundred meters into the mist. What was below the fog? They don't know. The rookie wandered around in awe. He looked at the towers closely, and examined the intricate etchings.

"Hey guys! What made these things?"

"We don't know. No one does. They have been here forever. Since before I was born. Since before history!" Jack, the tall man, shouted through the pouring rain.

The rookie broke off slightly from the group and glanced toward the center pillar. It was at least a couple hundred meters out in the middle of the nothingness. That amazed him. This very well did appear to be the end of the world. He turned around, to find the fat man right behind him, looking over his shoulder.

"I bet you're wondering what's over there."

"Yes, actually. Does anyone know?"

"No. The storm keeps bridge efforts away, even though many have tried and failed. Supposedly there was a bridge here at one point, but it has since been destroyed."

The fat man walked off into the distance, and yelled over his shoulder.

"Let us know when your ready to go."

The rookie turned, and glanced toward the tower he was standing near. He moved in for a closer inspection. He saw an even more involved design than he had thought. The deep grooves, and lines were almost divine. He glanced up as far as he could see, and on his way looking back down, he spotted a hand impression in the tower. The hand had only four fingers on it.

_How odd._

He decided to take the chance. He lifted his hand toward the tower. He placed his hand into the outline of the hand on the tower. He had to jam his last two fingers into the last finger slot. Nothing happens. He stares, and wonders what everyone was so afraid about. He starts to remove his hand, but finds that he is unable to do so. A silver ooze had begun to trickled down his hand from the tops of each fingertip. It slid over his hand, and hardened. He was stuck. He vaguely heard shouts coming from behind him, but he can't make them out. He glanced upward toward the top of the tower. The system of grooves, and patterns was lighting up. Shooting downward from somewhere near the top, above the clouds. He could see the red line in the Glyph approaching his right hand. It was heading toward him with astonishing speed. Once the light reached his hand, the light went out.

He could hear nothing now. The storm was stopping. He turned his head around, and could see only sunshine. No one else was around him. The mud had turned into rich grass, and the town in the distance didn't exist anymore. He turned his focus to the middle pillar. There was a rope bridge leading to the center isle. Someone of great strength was walking toward the bridge. The man had a long sword, and a scar across his bare chest. His eyes were glowing yellow.

He stopped at the base of the bridge, and took a swig of something out of a flask. He then broke into a dead sprint across the bridge.

On the side opposite of Drake, a man exited the building. He looked as though he was going to meet the man running toward him. Drake lifted his sword, and prepared to attack. The other man simply rose a hand, as if to cast a spell. The pillar on the center island ignited in blue flame, and a lightning bolt is fired at the two men. As near as the rookie could tell, then bolt came from the middle isle, but he wasn't sure. The lightning bold struck both men in the chest. Once it hit them, they both appeared to have turn to stone.

A chain reaction occurs. The two stone men prove to be too heavy for the rope bridge to handle, and it collapsed; the two men falling after it. A series of powerful explosions could be heard, and the glyphs were all undulating a different color. All at once a storm began to form around to the Glyphs, and the rookie.

The rookie watched all of this in awe. He wondered what to think, why he was being shown all this. As the storm began to form around him, he could hear faint screams from Jack, and the others. He quickly glanced around, but could not see anyone. He could feel a tugging at his arms, and wrist. All at once, he is back in his own time. The group is trying to pry him from the pillar, with little effect.

The rookie glanced upward once again, only to see a massive red ring soaring down the side of the Glyph at him. The group ran a considerable distance away.

His vision began to fade, even before the ring neared his body. As it passed over him, his life was dissolved away. Nothing remains of the rookie. The pillar was left without a single blemish of the passed event.

(crest)

The white mist swirled around, and the men opened their eyes. They were back in the world with Xershies, in the small cottage. They had expressions of awe on their faces.  
"What was that Xershies?" Tigo hollered.  
"That. Or those, should I say, are the Glyphs. A series of nine towers, with a single pillar in the middle. This is the point of the end of our quest. The nine towers each need a hand in them. One hand of each of the nine Chosen. We are four of them. At the point you just witnessed, the Darkness will be released. The man that charged on the bridge was Drake. He was the Chosen One in the dark ages, and the one that stopped the Darkness. But only with his own life could he save everyone else's. He gave me the quest of finally quenching its thirst for death.  
When this 'rookie' touches the stone, he will be the one the Darkness had left its power, and bloodline in. He will re-released the Darkness into the world. It will rapidly spread throughout the northern plains. Since you have not seen it, nor fought with it, you can not possibly comprehend what cruelty it has. We need to find the last five, and we _must_ get to the Glyphs. I don't know what we shall find once we are there, but I do know we must. I think it shall be a hard battle to get there. The Glyphs are on the northern most part of the continent. And it will take a long time. So. For the time being, please get some rest tonight. I shall buy us all horses from the stable, and we shall ride to the north. One last thing. We are not fighting to stop the rookie. The Darkness must be defeated totally, if we are ever to have peace. Goodnight."  
The men stared blankly at each other, and Xershies walked outside to keep watch. None of the men could sleep. Xershies sensed this, and cast the sleeping spell on the cottage. The men fell into a deep slumber…

**_The End of the Beginnings_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Darkness Comes**_

_**Chapter 6**_

The morning broke. The four men were still asleep. Their dreams had been stirring with imaginations of what would happen that fateful day that they all finally arrived at the Glyphs. Their dreams shifted to who the other five people were going to be. Thoughts and possibilities…

Morning broke, and the town rooster cried. It woke Tigo from his deep sleep. He had a sharp pain in his head.

_You may be able to put someone to sleep with magic, _he thought,_ but that doesn't make it pleasant._

Tigo was the one that had volunteered to sleep on the floor. The others had slept in the less than clean beds. He shifted a little so that he could sit up. Still rubbing his head, he reached for his flask. He put it to his mouth, and got a half a mouthful out of it. The odor of booze filled the room.

_Darn. I'll have to get it refilled._

Tigo stood up, and glanced around the room for a little bit. The others were still asleep, and in their beds. The piece of alloy that had been on the table was gone, and there was no sign of Xershies.

_He must have left already._

He decided that he would go get his flask refilled, and that he would come right back. He figured that he could get back before any of them woke up. He headed over toward the door, and opened it. The sun had barely come over the mountains, but was nevertheless bright. Tigo shielded his eyes from the glare.

_Humph, I almost forgot how much I hate mornings._

(crest)

Dega's dreams had been a little bit more frightful. Memories coming back. Things that he hadn't thought about in years. The scythe. He had to talk to the man he got it from. Images in his mind of Xershies. Had he seen him before?

Dega groggily awoke from his slumber, and looked around. No Xershies, and no Tigo. Caleb was still there in his bed. Dega sat up in his bed, and noticed the alloy was gone from the night before. He, too, had the sharp pain in his head.

_I hate sleeping spells._

He walked toward the door, and opened it. The sun was fully over the mountains, and was very bright. He, too, shielded his eyes. He decided to walk through the town for a little bit. He enjoyed the urban area far more then the forests. The countryside never did feel as much like home as a crowded marketplace. He departed from the cabin, and began walking toward a magic shop. He was going to buy a potion and possibly see if someone could teach him a stronger fire spell.

Dega started walking into town.

(crest)

Tigo walked through the town. Glancing from street vendor to street vendor, he saw many different items for sale. He was in an almost dream state, still rethinking the previous night's events. He couldn't quite figure out what it all means. His thoughts were disrupted by noticing the tavern. He walked up to it, and on into the store.

It's a crowded place, even at this early hour. Men were sitting around having a drink with friends before having to head out to each individual occupation. The room was dimly lit, and the shutters pulled closed. Tigo found an empty seat at the bar, and sat down.

"Excuse me, bartender, what kind of drinks do you sell here?"

"We sell everything from water to hard whiskey."

"Excellent."

Tigo reached down to his side, and unhooked the empty flask. He held it up, and handed it to the bartender behind the counter. The bartender had an odd look on his face.

"Where did you get this?" he asked. "It's a very old, but very good container."

"My father gave it to me, shortly before his death. Could you fill it up? Whiskey, please."

"Yeah, no problem. Four gold coins, please."

Tigo reached into his coin purse, and pulled forth four coins. He handed them over to the bartender, and waited for it to be refilled. While waiting, he looked around the bar. There were some interesting characters in there, but perhaps the most interesting was a large dark-skinned person.

_Hmm. A dark elf. Haven't seen one of them in a while…_

The seat next to Tigo opened up, and the standing elf he had just been staring at sat down next to him. The people of the tavern viewed him as a disturbance. People of many villages disliked dark elves because of their dark looks, and deeds. This one looked as if trying not to notice the intense staring and sneering done by the people of the tavern. The bartender looked up to him.

"What can I get you, sir?" He asked with a wavering voice.

The elf looked to his left, and saw Tigo sitting there. The flask had just been returned to Tigo.

"What's he having?" The voice was thick, and with an accent that Tigo didn't recognize. He pointed to the flask in Tigo's hand.

"It's whiskey," Tigo said in as nice a voice as he could muster.

"Then that'll do."

The bartended turned, and began filling a glass with whiskey. The elf brought out the appropriate amount of money, and paid the man. Tigo had unknowingly been keeping his eye on the elf, watching him like a hawk. The bartender returned with the filled glass, and handed it to the elf, who took a sip of it before slamming it onto the table.

"What!?" He aimed an angry glance at Tigo, who recoiled at the sudden outburst.

"Oh… nothing. I… uh… It's just that Black Elves aren't common around this area."

"They're not common anywhere anymore," he said. Tigo found the clarity and deepness of his voice soothing. And such an interesting accent. The elf looked at his empty glass, with the same look of anger on his face. Tigo looked away, and then back toward him, pondering what his thoughts were.

"So, what brings you to these parts?"

The elf looked at him, the anger ebbing somewhat, and then looked back at his glass before speaking.

"I'm a nomad. I wander, meet people, and wander some more."

"I see, well, what's your name?"

The elf looked up at Tigo, and into his eyes. The eyes were red, with black slits. He looked as though it was a sin to reveal such information.

"Hmm. You may call me Y'Ron."

"Great! My name is Tigo," he said trying to sound friendly. He held out a hand of friendship, and let it hang there a little bit before bringing it back, unshaken. Y'Ron had ignored it.

_Humph, that was kind or rude, _Tigo thought.

"Okay then, I'll be going. Enjoy your drink."

Tigo got up, thanked the bartender once more, and then turned to walk out. He navigated his way through the bolstering crowd, and out into the freedom of the outside. The temperature was cool, and dry. He figured it would get hotter as the day progressed.

He didn't think about much on his way back to the cottage. He figured everyone would be up, and ready to leave once he got back. He hoped they wouldn't be angry with him for taking so long.

As he approached the cottage, a fear began to set in his heart. No one was to be seen. Dega and Caleb had both left, and there was still no sign of Xershies.

_I thought that he was only going out to get us some horses. What's taking him so long?_

(crest)

Y'Ron was left at the bar. He continued to sit there and think for a while. After awhile, he looked down and noticed that he hadn't even started to drink from his glass. The ice in his cup shifted slightly. He stood up and left his full glass sitting on the table. He felt guilty for being so mean to the nice guy, and tried to remember what his name was.

He exited the building, and walked into the bright sunlight. He walked around the town for a little while, not sure who to ask about Tigo. He neared the inn, and decided that it would be as good a place as any. He entered the small front room of the inn, and found the inn keeper sleeping at his desk.

"Excuse me sir, I'm looking for a man named Tigo," Y'Ron said while prodding him slightly.

The man erupted from his nap, and started shouting various indiscernible words.

"Ahem. What do you want with him?" he finally asked, after regaining his composure.

"I'm a friend," he said looking square in his eyes.

The inn keeper was a little reserved about giving away his guests information to a black elf, but decided to look and see if he had a guest by that name. He opened the little reservation book he kept, and found the name in the group that had requested the quiet room out back. Something fishy was going on, and he wanted to know what it was.

"I'll tell you where he is, if you tell me what's going on."

"I don't know anything about what is going on. I just have known Tigo for some time, and heard that he had come to this town."

"What if I said I didn't believe you? Tigo is a member of that odd group, and you are apparently one of his friends. I want to know what they are doing."

Y'Ron was somewhat annoyed at this point, and he slammed his fist onto the table.

"Okay, fine! I don't know Tigo. I met him this morning at the bar and want to speak to him further.""What if I don't believe that either?"

Y'Ron quickly grabbed the fat man by his neck, and lifted him off the ground.

"Where is he?"

"Out… out back… in the cottage."

Y'Ron let the man fall onto the floor under him rather hard.

"Thank you," Y'Ron said with a certain sarcastic tone in his voice.

Y'Ron walked past the huddled man, and into the tavern. Not many people were actually there, except a few drunkards. At the back of the tavern was the door that the group had used the previous night. As he stepped through it, the cottage came into view. Standing just outside the cottage, facing away from him, was the man he had met earlier in the tavern.

"Hello there, Tigo," Y'Ron yelled toward the man.

"Well, this is unexpected! What can I do for you, Y'Ron?" Tigo was standing arms crossed, with a smile on his face.

"Actually, there's something that I'd like to do for you." With that, Y'Ron extended his hand of greeting that he had neglected earlier.

"I want to apologize for our earlier encounter. I'm usually in a much better mood. However, this morning, I just happened to run into an old acquaintance of mine, and I'm not too thrilled about her presence."

Tigo glanced at him, and rose on eyebrow.

"Her? Is she a Dark Elf like you?"

"I'd rather not talk about her… do you accept my apology?"

Tigo nodded his head, and taking his hand and shaking.

"Yes, of course I do. Here. Come on in, and have a seat."

The two walked into the dark room. It was substantially cooler, and darker in the small cottage. As they both took a seat, Y'Ron glanced at Tigo.

"Are you by chance an adventurer? I can see it in your eyes."

"Well, yes, I am," Tigo said, with a small reservation.

"Mind if I tag along? I have nowhere else to be, and no friends to be with. I figure, I might as well stick with you."

Tigo looked around the room, wandering what Xershies would say. Would he want another person tagging along, without even knowing if he's a chosen one? He wasn't sure, but decided to take a chance.

"Sure. I've got a group I'm traveling with. I'll introduce you to everyone when they get back. You're going to like this old guy, named Xershies."

The two continued to talk about pasts, battles, and glory days.

(crest)

Xershies was in the midst of a battle. While he was fighting with an unnamed foe, he was thinking about the group.

_Will they be all right? Will they know where to find me? I doubt it, but I can't get to them now. The horses. Find the horses. If they just ask the innkeeper, he has them. They must continue their trek North with the new information I have given them. Please! Go!_

_I hope that I can go back to them soon…_

All at once, Xershies is knocked unconscious.

(crest)

Caleb had woken up earlier that morning, shortly after Dega. He stretched, and walked toward the door. As he opened it, he noticed how late in the morning it was. He cursed himself for not waking up any earlier. He figured the others were outside, with Xershies waiting for him to wake up. Much to his surprise, no one was to be seen anywhere near the cottage.  
He went back inside, and gathered his weapons, and decided to walk into town. He wasn't sure, but he guessed the only other place Tigo would be was in the tavern. He at least wanted to find one of them.

Caleb made his way into the town, and wandered toward the market. At the far end of the market was the tavern. As he was walking by a weapon shop, something caught his eye. A sword in the window. A very nice long sword. He walked up to it, and inspected its blade. The blade was shiny, not yet having tasted battle. Perhaps the most astounding feature was that it was double-edged. Caleb walked inside the weapon shop, and asked to hold it. The shopkeeper took it from its holster in the window, and let Caleb take a few swings with it.

It was very easy to wield, for Caleb, and he noticed that it was infused with an enchantment. Ice magic had been engrained into the sword.

"How much for this sword?" Caleb asked the eager-looking shopkeeper.

"That is a very fine sword, and is enchanted with powerful ice elemental magic. It's more expensive than a normal long sword. I could let it go for a small one hundred coins."

Caleb thought for a moment, and looked down at his two knives. He decided that those were probably inadequate in a large scale melee battle, and decided to buy the sword. Caleb handed the owner the coins, and walked from the store. He was eager to test it out.

Caleb quickly ran toward a tree behind the weapon shop, and took a swing at it. The sword embedded itself a few inches into it, a nice depth for a sword, and the immediate area around the sword froze solid.

_Excellent_, he thought. He thought for a second about a name for his sword, finally deciding on Frostorm.  
As he was pulling the sword out of the tree, the shop owner came running out of the shop.

"Wait a second there, young man. I forgot to include this."

In his hand was a leather sheath. He was shoving it toward Caleb.

"This comes free with any sword purchase. You ran out of the shop before I could give it to you."

He handed Caleb the sheath, and looked at his newly frozen tree.

"Well, I told you it had powerful magic in it."

He gave a short chuckle, and began walking back toward the shop.

"Thank you!" Caleb yelled after him, enticing an over-the-shoulder wave from the man. Caleb thrust Frostorm into the ground near his feet, freezing it, and removed his two knives. The leather straps connecting them to his belt were just long enough to fit around his calves. He re-equipped his knives there, and hooked the leather sheath to his belt. He removed Frostorm from the ground, and inserted it into the leather case. For some reason, the sheath did not freeze over.

_Interesting_, he thought.

Caleb made his way back onto the main road of the town, and back towards the tavern. When he arrived there, no sign of Tigo was shown. He asked the barkeeper if he had seen a man matching Tigo's description. The keeper gave Caleb an interesting recollection of the events with the Dark Elf, and Tigo. A little worried, Caleb ran at a sprint back toward the cottage. He was there in no time at all, and walked in.

As he entered the cottage, he saw the Dark Elf speaking with Tigo. Senses snapped, and he drew his freshly bought sword. With no questions asked, and rushed the elf…

(crest)

Dega had been spending his morning enjoying the town. He had bought a few things he thought that he would probably need for the coming journey. A few potions of elixir, and some bread. He had enjoyed his time alone, to think and to be with his thoughts. They had wandered from subject to subject, never staying on one long, save one. The thought of the previous night's occurrences troubled him. Something had not felt right about that vision. He couldn't be sure what, but there was something unsettling that made him fear those Glyphs.

Dega spent a few more minutes perusing the local food cart, and decided to head back. It was early afternoon now, and he thought the others might be wandering where he was. It took him a few minutes to get his bearings, and to locate the direction of the inn.

As he approached the building, he could hear blades crashing, and an eerie hum. He ran toward the cottage, worried that one of his friends might be in trouble. When he entered the little room, he saw Caleb fighting a dark skinned man. Caleb was wielding a sword that Dega had never seen before. The dark skinned man used a sword that had made the hum. As the blades crashed, the humming blade would briefly freeze, and then unfreeze. Dega prepared to attack the foe, but before he could, Tigo broke in.

Tigo fired a small burst of fire at Caleb, taking him out of his fighting stance, and shot Y'Ron before he had a chance to kill Caleb.

"Stop now!" Tigo yelled at the two warring men. "He's a friend, Caleb! Why did you attack him?"  
Caleb nimbly regained his stance, and had his sword at the ready. He was set, if he needed to parry an attack.

"He is a Dark Elf, like one I have seen before… He looks like the one that killed my father," Caleb said, his sword twitching.

The dark elf smiles, and sheathed his humming sword. Even when sheathed, the sword continued its ominous hum.

"Sorry to disappoint you, kid, but from the looks of you, you're from the forest. I've never killed anyone in the forest before. And I have never killed a man with a son before. I didn't kill your father." Y'Ron's eyes became wide, as if in remembrance," You said the elf looked like me? I have a twin brother. He was an assassin for hire. He was probably the one that killed your father. But, hey! I saved you the trouble of killing him yourself; I killed him nearly four years ago."

Caleb reluctantly put away his sword, but continued to keep his guard up. Y'Ron continued.

"I have nothing against you, and if you travel with Tigo, we best become friends. I'll be traveling with you for awhile."

Dega and Caleb nearly screamed at the same time, but it was Caleb that spoke first.

"What about Xershies? Does he want him with us? I doubt it! This isn't some sort of frolic to bring friends along on! This is a special mission!"

Y'Ron gave a small huff, and looked toward Tigo for a response. When none came, he felt a little saddened. Tigo finally spoke up.

"With or without Xershies' opinion, I want him to come along. He's a cunning warrior, and can be of help to us. He probably won't stay with us long, but while he's willing to help out, I say we let him."

The other two men mulled this over for a little bit, before Caleb chuckled ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry for attacking you like that, but I thought you killed my father. I would be pleased if we could become friends…" Caleb leant in close to Y'Ron's ear. "I'm tired of being the only elf in this group."

Y'Ron and Caleb both shared a short laugh of camaraderie, and glanced back toward the others. Dega re-slung the scythe he had been holding, and walked up to the dark elf.

"I've never met a dark elf before. It's not the first time I've seen one like you, but I've just never been introduced," Dega explained before extending a hand of friendship.

Caleb walked over to his bed, and took a seat. The others took a seat as well, except for Y'Ron. He stood in the doorway, just a little apprehensive.

"Don't worry," Tigo began. "Xershies will be here in a little while. I'm sure that he will gladly let you into the group. You need to get used to us anyway, Y'Ron."

Tigo gave a friendly smile, and Y'Ron hoped that he was truly in the presence of friends. He had been so devoid of friendship, that it was almost something new to him. He was just hoping they didn't turn their backs on him.

There was some idly chat between the group, mostly with Tigo trying to prompt conversation. Dega was sitting on his bed, cleaning his scythe. Caleb rested on a bed, with his eyes closed but still talking. Tigo had stood up to stand next to Y'Ron who was still in the doorway. Eventually Dega looked up to the rest of the group.

"So Y'Ron, where do you come from? I thought all of you dark elves hid from the rest of the world, only coming up to do some killing."

Y'Ron gave Dega an evil look, before speaking. "My… kin aren't like me. All I want is to go around and meet people. But to answer your question, I used to be in the Guild of Dark Elves, until it was wiped out many years ago. I've been wandering ever since."

Dega seemed to accept that answer, and went back to cleaning his scythe. No conversation went on for a few minutes, and the silence was refreshing.

During the silence, the group unknowingly thought the exact same thing:

_Where in the heck was Xershies?_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

_No! Darn it!_

Xershies threw an upward slice, taking the things head off. He was in the middle of a massive battle. He was, however, alone. He knew there were too many enemies for just him alone to defeat, but he had to try. The Darkness was back. The thing that had killed his father was back. He couldn't hear anything. There was a deafening roar, like the sound of very high winds. It was pitch black. He had cast a spell to make his staff emit a small radiating light so that he could see.

_Ahhh! Too many of them!_

He swung his sword twice more, beheading three others. His staff was slammed into the ground next to him, but he was outside of its protective field. He continued slicing at the enemy of Darkness. Enemies fell, left and right, and he remained, for the most part, unharmed. His power was astounding, and his swiftness with his blade was even more impressive.

_Hmmm._

"Megiddo Flame!"

Xershies lunged forward away from his protective barrier, to avoid the oncoming summon attack. A giant meteor had appeared, seemingly from nowhere, in the sky. Xershies couldn't hear it above the roar of the Darkness, but he could see it slam into the earth in front of him taking out hundreds of the enemy. The creatures we relentless, and innumerable. Xershies continued beheading them, and tried to make his way back to the barrier.

"Dream Wave! Dream Bolt! Dream Flame! Ultima!"

Xershies cast one small protective spell on himself, to weather the soon to come attacks. It was a flurry of light, and power. The first summoned an eruption of water from the sky that slaughtered hundreds more. The second was a massive flurry of lighting bolts frying many others. The third summoned a swarm of napalm scattering among the army of Darkness, killing more. Finally, the last summon brought about another meteor, larger this time, slamming into the ground with incredible force. Many holes and patches had been left in the creatures ranks.

Despite the attacks devouring countless enemies, they still pressed in on him. His sword was flying as fast as he could keep it going, and his shield was blocking as many attacks as Xershies was throwing. His two arms operated almost independently of each other. The sword would fight it's own battles, and the shield would clean up, and defend. Both seemingly separate entities, and yet both being controlled by the same powerful man.

_Shoot! _

"Ultima, Ultima,. ULTIMA!"

Three meteors slowly appeared and slung themselves from the heavens. They smashed into the ground, several hundred meters away from Xershies, effectively killing massive amounts of these creatures. Still more pressed on.

_They won't stop coming!_

"Megiddo Flame!"

Nothing happened.

_Ah crap… Out of magic!_

He sprinted through the creatures, defending blow after blow, taking the defensive. He had to make it to his barrier. He was hit a couple of times, but the wounds were relatively not sever. As soon as Xershies entered into the magical barrier, the wounds quickly healed over. He was back to his strength, and ready for more. He wasn't happy about it, but he knew he could at least withstand them for a while. He wasn't sure exactly how long he could hold out, but he knew it would at least help the group miles away a little bit. He was prepared to finally die.

While in the barrier, he quickly reached into his pocket and grabbed an ether. He was about to drink it when one of the creatures slashed out, and smashed the flask.

_You scum…_

He was out of magic, unable to refuel it, and was increasingly pessimistic about the current situation. Death was imminent, he knew this much. He had to contact the group somehow.

His sword continued to swing, and kill creatures left and right. The roar was deafening still, and the speed of the enemies movements was increasing. The magic attacks from the creatures that his shield had been blocking could now be seen smashing on his barrier, and flying the other direction into their own kind. Creatures were dieing, and it wasn't from him! He laughed shortly, before thinking of an idea.

_I don't know if this will work…_

"Petrify!"

Xershies had cast the stopping spell on his barrier, and the creatures within. It worked. The bubble kept outside enemies out, gave him long enough to refill his magic, and to contact Tigo. He guzzled down his ether, and wiped his lips with his sleeve. It was quiet inside the bubble, for which he was thankful.

The bubble was still transparent, and he could see the creatures trying to break the defense shield. Attacks continued hitting it, and being deflected. He could see the amount of them out there. An impossible amount of enemies to defeat.

Concentrating hard, Xershies attempted the connect to Tigo.

_Tigo… Tigo… Hear me…_

(crest)

In the small cottage, the group was still deliberating on what course of action to take in the absence of Xershies. It was the evening that Y'Ron had found the group. The sun hadn't quite set. They had anxiously waited for word from Xershies, but found none. They were now gathered around the small wooden table in the middle of the room, eating some leftover venison they had.

All at once, Tigo's head snapped up from it's downward glancing.

"Guys! Guys! I can hear Xershies!"

Everyone else's face snapped toward Tigo's, and the group fell silent.

"I can't hear him!" Caleb yelled in earnest, wanting to hear him too.

"Just be quiet," Tigo retaliated, closing his eyes.

(crest)

_Tigo. You must find the horses, and continued north. They are paid for, and are awaiting your name to be taken. The inn keeper has them. Take them immediately, and head north. I don't know if we will meet again. Find the other's, and continue my quest._

Xershies' protective bubble began to crack. He took his last few seconds of silence inside the bubble, and prepared himself for another onslaught. Just as the barrier fell from the constant attacking, Xershies shouted a summons at the top of his lungs.

"Ultima Flame!"

The words came out wrong. He had misspoken the words, and cursed himself for doing so under his breath. He readied his sword for attack just before seeing the fruits of his misspell. A gigantic burning meteor was flying toward the earth. Many times larger, and this time burning white hot, its full furry was flying downward.

_Oh crap! _

Xershies attempted to cast that small protection spell on himself, but there wasn't time to finish the spell. The summon hit the ground with the most ferocity of any spell Xershies had seen. Thousands and thousands of the creatures died in this attack. The blast sent Xershies flying a few hundred meters from the spot he was at, and from his staff.

His head and back are in excruciating pain, but Xershies managed to stand up. He had no energy left. He knew he wouldn't be able to live much longer in this war. He looked toward where the meteor had hit.

_Whoa!_

To his surprise, the attack hadn't finished with just the meteor. Once it had hit, it had exploded into thousands of smaller orbs continually slamming into the earth, and his enemies. He had just released an all new summon, and one more powerful than he had ever seen. The creatures were being killed by this summon, very effectively. The army was shrinking.

He began to walk toward his staff, which was at the middle of the attack. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to find it, nor if he would have enough energy to finish off the remaining Darkness. Enough of the enemy had been cleared so that the dark had been lifted. He could see the ground, and the areas around him now.

He heard a high pitched buzz above the continuing roar, began to turn his head. Before he could, a part of his summon slammed into his head.

The world, in Xershies eyes, was going white. The tornado of sound, and darkness was gone now. In the ensuing light, he could see his father…

"Son. Why haven't you finished what I and Drake started? Why have you failed us?"

Xershies was in his young child body again. He was looking up into the eyes of an angry and disappointed father.

"Daddy! I tried! I was about to…"

"No! You have failed me! I died for nothing! Drake died for nothing! Because of you! You have shamed us both! We disown you!"

The young child that was Xershies began to cry. The whiteness faded to black. In the Darkness, Xershies could only hear crying.

Then all went silent.

(crest)

Tigo frantically glanced around the room, and had a panicked expression on his face. Xershies voice, and the happenings around him, had been steadily flowing in and out of Tigo's mind. Loud noises, screeches, and shouts from Xershies. The screeches sounded like it was coming from some unmentionable for. Tigo knew they must quickly get to Xershies, and help him.

"Guys! He's up north of here!" Tigo was shouting frantically.

"Slow down Tigo," Caleb tried to calm him. "What's going on?"

"I could hear Xershies, and his fighting. He's in trouble! We have to help him!"

"Hold on a minute Tigo. If he is in trouble, then how are we supposed to find him, and help him?" Dega was trying to keep Tigo from just running away from the group. Y'Ron still didn't know what to think.

"He has horses ready for us. They are with the inn keeper. We are supposed to travel north of here," Tigo was slowly calming down, and feeling a sense of leadership in Xershies absence.

"Tigo, there are heavy mountains to the north of us. The only way we can go any farther north is to first travel east and get to the trail there. Then we can go through the mountains," Caleb, who had been around these parts for a long time, explained.

"Okay, that's fine. Everyone, pack up. Xershies told me to have us leave immediately. Pack as quickly as possible, I'll get the horses," Tigo got up from his chair, and nearly slammed into Y'Ron on his way out. They all knew the severity of the situation, and where they had to go, accept for Y'Ron. He was left without a clue.

After just a second, Tigo return.

"Caleb, before I forget, would you be the one to lead us through the mountains, and farther north? You know the land way better than any of us."

"Of course I will," came Caleb's quiet reply.

The group began to pack, while Tigo ran off to the inn to get the horses. When Tigo arrived at the counter of the inn, he thought of a problem.

_What about Y'Ron? Hmm. I guess he can use Xershies' horse for the time being. _

"What could I help you with?" asked the pudgy inn keeper. "Aren't you the one that black elf was after today?"

Tigo was a little taken aback. He hadn't expected that from the inn keeper.

"Well yes, I am. My name is Tigo, and I should have four horses here waiting for my name to be picked up."

The short man looked Tigo in the eyes.

"Ah yes. The horses. Before I give them to you, I want to know what is going on here!"

Tigo was a little angered by the inn keeper's question, and slammed his fist onto the table.

"Just give me the blasted horses; I don't have time for this!"

The inn keeper backed up a little bit, remembering his earlier rendezvous with the dark elf.

"Not until you tell me what is going on here."

Tigo had had enough. He grabbed the short fat man by the collar, and lifted him from the ground. For Tigo's short height, he could lift the man surprisingly high off the ground. A knife had been drawn, and was now held at the inn keeper's throat, held by Tigo.

"Give me the stupid horses!"

As he yelled, Tigo pushed the knife blade into the inn keeper's fat throat, almost drawing some blood.

"Okay! Okay! They are out back, in the stable. Here is the lock," wheezed the captive man.

Tigo grabbed the lock from the fat hand, and threw the man down to the ground. For the second time that day, the man's rear end pained him profusely.

Tigo hurried to the back, and found the stable. The lock was rusted over, and almost didn't open with the key. The horses were all the same color brown, and had the same colored manes. Tigo grabbed their reins, and led them around the inn and toward the small cottage.

Just outside the cottage was a wooden post to be used to keep horses on. He tied their ropes to the pole, and went inside the cottage.

It was as dim as ever, and the group was sitting on their beds talking. Caleb was the first to lift his head in Tigo's direction.

"We wandered when you were going to get back, slow poke. We packed your stuff too, it's in the bundle on the table. You have the horses? What about Y'Ron?"

"I thought about that too, Caleb. But, since Xershies isn't here, I thought Y'Ron could use his horse."

Caleb nodded his head, and stood up. "Sounds like a plan! Let's get out of here!"

The group walked outside, and examined the horses.

"Wow! Xershies has nice taste," Dega said, before hooking his gear up to the saddle of the horse.

"Your right. Okay, I'll take lead. We'll head east, toward Duvey Mountains. Sometime tonight, we should take a break. I know that Xershies said to go immediately, but we won't be able to travel tomorrow unless we sleep a little bit tonight. We'll have to travel to the mountains, and slightly south to find the trail over them. The trail leads onto the banks of Duvey Lake. Then we will have a long trek around the lake, until we find another mountain pass. It's a long trek. Everyone ready? Let's go!" Caleb turned his horse, and started at a gallop.

The others followed him, and the four remained at a gallop through the city. The came upon the East Gate of Midry, and surpassed it quickly. It was open air, and an open evening sky. A small line from the sun still shone behind them, over the Reynian Mountains giving them just a sliver of light. When the sun had full set, and the sunset was gone, the group had to make torches with which to see by.

After a little while longer, they came to a fork in the path. Caleb hopped of his steed, and walked toward the point of the two paths. He glanced left, and right, before deciding on the left path. As Caleb hops back on his horse, Dega looks at him.

"Caleb, left won't lead us in the right direction. Remember, you said we needed to find a way south."

"Well, Dega, we have to head this way first. Just trust me."

Dega wasn't satisfied with this answer. "But how do you know?"

Caleb opened his mouth to answer, but Tigo broke in first.

"You learn a few things in the forest, yea, yea, I know."

Caleb knowingly smiled, and chuckled. He quickened their pace, onto the left path. After a few more hours of constant galloping, the horses had begun to tire out. It was very late that night, and Caleb thought that they had found a good place to set up camp. The group dismounted their horses, and set up a small fire. The group decided to forgo eating that night, and only eat a slightly larger breakfast.

"Without Xershies, one of us will have to keep watch tonight. Or, we could split it into shifts," Caleb explained to the exhausted group. The notion of them having to stay up later was horrible, and the group decided to split the shifts. Y'Ron would go first.

During his watch, Y'Ron began to feel a little uneasy at the silence of the area. There should have been animals making noises, but there were none. It was too quiet. Unbeknownst to the group, a band of a dozen men had surrounded the camp site. They had all cast a silencing spell on themselves, and crept closer and closer to the encampment. One of the men's silence spell weakens, and he caused a twig to snap.

Y'Ron turned his attention from the fire to where the twig snapped, just behind him. A man was there, has knife extended. Y'Ron quickly drew his sword, and thrust the humming steel into the man's gullet. The man fell as Y'Ron withdrew his sword. Eleven more men came running from the edge of the forest, while Y'Ron gave a loud yell, waking the others.

Dega, Tigo, and Caleb were all up and ready for battle in seconds. The eleven men attack the four barely awake men. Caleb took his new sword and made fast work of two men standing close together. Their bodies had been frozen over by the magic in the blade. Tigo finally had a chance to use his new bow that Caleb had made him. He loaded an arrow, and let it fly toward the chest of another man. The man screamed as the arrow entered his heart.

Only seven men were left, and they weren't faring very well. Dega was making good use of his newly powered up scythe. Two men later, the scythe was bloodied and hot. Dega and Caleb together confronted another man, while Tigo and Y'Ron took care of the others. Dega was keeping the other man's club at bay, while Caleb turned the man into two pieces of an ice cube. The two halves fell at Dega's feet. Tigo decided to test out his magic on the others, and threw a blaze spell at one of the men. The blast of flame hit its mark, and the man ran off into the woods, burning all the way.

The other three men decided it wasn't worth their lives to continue the fight, and ran off into the woods. Tigo and Caleb had the same idea, and loaded an arrow each. They quickly aimed, and fired at two of the men. Tigo's arrow hit its mark on the back of his target, while Caleb's arrow his the man squarely in the back of the neck. The last man got away into the woods.

The group decided to loot the thieves that had come to loot them. They didn't have much of anything of value, except a few gold coins, and some food. While Dega was leaning over one of the men searching his pockets, when arrow flew from the woods and hit him in the ankle.

Dega let out a scream of pain, and fell over. Caleb snapped his attention toward the woods, just as another arrow came flying from the trees. Caleb rolled across the ground to dodge the oncoming attack, while simultaneously equipping his bow and an arrow. Before he was back on his feet, he had let another arrow fly into the woods. The body of the man could be seen rolling down from the tree line.

Once Caleb had gotten up, he dropped his bow and ran over toward Dega. Tigo and Y'Ron had already pulled the arrow out and had been trying to magically heal the wound. The magic wasn't effective enough, because of the poison on the tip of the arrow. Caleb quickly looked through his things, and found an extra shirt. He ripped the sleeve off of the shirt, and tied it tightly around Dega's leg.

"Tigo, hold this bandage. Y'Ron, come with me."

Tigo obediently put his hand on the bandage to keep the poison from traveling very far, and Y'Ron and Caleb ran into the woods. Caleb looked at Y'Ron

"You're an elf, so you know what to look for. I need a plant with leaves shaped like stars…"

"With small, black flowers. Yea, yea, I know. I've had to use them many times."

Y'Ron and Caleb split off from each other in frantic search for this plant that they needed. Caleb found a small patch of it in the woods, and grabbed two handfuls. When he got back to camp, he saw that Y'Ron was already standing over Dega, applying the healing herb.

"Tigo, if you cast some healing magic while I'm applying this, it will heal faster," Y'Ron explained to Tigo, while applying the herb to the wound.

Tigo begins casting his magic, and the major part of Dega's healing began. Caleb ran over from the woods to Dega's side, and offered his help. In a few minutes Dega opened his eyes for a moment, before closing them again.

"Is he dead" asked Tigo.

Dega responded to this with a snore.

"He'll be ok tomorrow," said Y'Ron. "He just needs some rest. Did we search every one of their bodies for useful things? I wish people weren't so stupid. Ok, everyone get some rest, we have a long trek tomorrow. I'll take Dega's watching shift."

Y'Ron sat on the same log he had before the ambush, and the others laid down on the ground to go to sleep. Y'Ron could hear Tigo mumble something about nights being worse than mornings, and could hear the opening of his ever present flask. He smiled, and let his thoughts drift away.

Tigo, after finishing his drink, let his thoughts shift toward wherever Xershies was. He wanted to know what was going on, and to be able to help him. Without the aid of a sleep spell, Tigo fell asleep almost immediately.

(crest)

_Ugh… The pain…_

Xershies wasn't able to see anything. Everything was a bright white color. His head, and back hurt very badly.

"Where am I? I hope Tigo got my message to head here.

Xershies managed to painfully sit up. He rubbed his neck and back, trying to ebb the pain. It wasn't working. It was incredibly bright, almost blindingly so. He could hear things, but he wasn't sure what they were. Sounded like footsteps. Footsteps behind him.

"Hello Xershies," the voice was low, bellowing, and cold. Something in Xershies mind connected that voice with a voice from his past. He can remember someone with that voice. Xershies slowly turned his head behind him to face the speaker. Xershies was taken aback by the looming form in front of him.

"It's you… I can't believe it is you…"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Dega woke the next morning to find that his leg was bandaged. He pulled up the bandage, and looking under it to discover that it was well healed. It does, however, look as though it will leave a scar. The others around Dega are still fast asleep, even though it is mid morning.

_It must have been a really late night last night…_

He started to get up, and test his leg out. Everything seemed to be in good order. He could run, jump, and fight with his leg. There was a weird tingling sensation in it at the moment, but Dega guessed it would wear off.

Dega felt very lucky to have friends to travel with. It had been so long since he had traveled with friends; so long since he had had any friends at all. If it weren't for them, he probably would have died. It wasn't the first time he had ever been wounded in a fight, but he usually kept near the cities so that he could find a healer if need be. While he was in his thoughts, Caleb began to wake.

"Thanks for the help you guys gave me last night, I owe you one," Dega said to the newly awakened elf.

Caleb didn't say anything; he just knowingly nodded his head.

Dega had had a good night sleep, and felt very hungry for some sort of action, so he decided to follow Caleb out on the morning hunt. He had had experience in silencing spells, and in the art of quietness, so he wouldn't get in Caleb's way.

Dega found that Caleb had a very unusual way of hunting. Most people would stay in one spot, and wait for the animal, but Caleb did not do this. He was a very active hunter. He would find a scent and stay on it until he had the animal.

A little way off, in a clearing, Dega spotted the deer that Caleb had been stalking. A single arrow through the heart took it down, and Caleb retrieved both the deer and the arrow.

While Caleb was getting the deer, Dega figured that he'd best get more firewood. They were about out from the night before. The two returned to camp to find that the others had awakened, and were packing their things, getting ready for another day of traveling.

Dega started the fire with a blaze spell, and Caleb began to dress and clean the deer. There was an air of hurry though, due to Xershies being gone. The group wanted to find him, and find him soon. While the group ate, they explained the story of the Glyphs to Y'Ron. Tigo told the story, because he was the one that had known Xershies the longest.

Y'Ron wasn't quite sure what to think about an eccentric old man like the group was describing, nor about the validity of the quest they were on. He decided not to care about it, and just travel with friends. He would leave the group whenever it seemed necessary, and that would be it.

The group finished eating, and Caleb stored the rest of the meet for that evenings meal.

"Let's go. We have a long trek ahead of us. Xershies said that the Glyphs were at the northernmost part of the continent, and I have a feeling that that is where we will find him," Tigo spoke up. A little while later, they were on their horses, and galloping toward the mountains.

The Duvey Mountains were looming ever closer. The snow capped tops were very high up. The path they would have to take could be seen way off in the distance. Caleb called Amoria to him during the trip there. He told it to warn them of any pressing danger by squawking from the sky. The majestic bird flew eastward toward the mountain tops. They had a fortunate journey to the mountains, not being attacked by anything.

Every few minutes, Caleb would fire an arrow into the surrounding woods. Tigo guessed that this was his way of staving off boredom. Caleb soon realized that he only had seventeen of his original fifty arrows.

"At this rate, I'll be out of arrows by the time we leave these woods!" he said with a chuckle.

Near mid morning, they finally came to the edge of the woods. They had been traveling south east most of the journey, so they wound up right in front of the trail through the mountains. Before attempting o scale the mountains, Caleb and the others gathered what they would need for the trip. Caleb gathered wood to carve himself new arrows out of, and Dega and Tigo collected small twigs and branches for firewood. Once they had gathered their things, and when the horses had been packed, they started trotting up to the mountain side. The pathway was littered with rubble, and was almost impassible for the horses. Caleb was the first to try and press on through the pathway.

"When we get up into the mountains, it will be the hardest leg of our journey. The mountains are kilometers of snow and ice. We'll have a bit of a break while we are near the lake, but then we have to pass another trail in the mountains. It won't be very fun, but we've got to do it. Let's go," Caleb explained to the group, before guiding his horse into the cliffs.

The day was a long one. The cold hadn't set in yet, although the temperatures were dropping with every step higher they took. The hours poured by with little activity. Higher up, when they came to snow, the horses started moving a long slower. They weren't used to the high altitudes, and colder temperatures.

Caleb knew that the horses were having a hard time, but decided to push them farther. They would need the horses at the other end of the mountains. The wind began blowing harder than it had before, and snow began to fall. The group was growing weary much faster than at the warmer areas farther down the mountain side. By mid afternoon, they decided to take an early meal and only travel a little farther that day. Caleb guessed that they had two or three days more of this before reaching the lake.

The group ate a hot meal, and fed the horses some of their leftovers. The venison had become considerably dryer and chewier than before.

After their meal, the group mounted their horses, and started traveling farther up the mountain. The cold got worse and the snow fell harder. The horses almost couldn't stand the cold any longer, but hope was in site for the horses. Up ahead was a ravine. In the middle of the ravine was a cliff. The group would have to climb the cliff to continue, and they wouldn't be able to take the horses with them.

"Well, I can come in handy here," said Dega. "I have a jump ability I can use to help us out!" He was excited that he would finally be able to contribute to the quest at hand. The group unsaddled their horses and set them off, back down the mountains. They adjusted the weight of the bags the horses had between them to carry up the cliff face, and started on their way. Dega's jump ability made him the perfect pioneer climber. During their climb, Tigo kept firing his blaze spell at the sparse arctic plant life hanging from the side of the cliff, giving them warmth.

When they finally reached the top of the cliff, they were all exhausted. It was close to dusk, and they decided to turn in early. A few minutes of searching revealed a small cave near the top of the cliff face that would offer some shelter from the elements. The cave was small, but just big enough to fit them, and their fire in there. Dega got the wood he had brought, and made a small fire. The cooking was left, of course, to Caleb and his venison.

After the meal, an order was decided on for keeping watch. Y'Ron would go first.

During his watch, Caleb found that he could not sleep. He was sick of waiting to fall asleep, and decided that he would keep Y'Ron company. Caleb's watch was next, anyway.

They sat there and talked, elf to elf, for a little while. They discussed their origins, and discovered they are both from the same area in South Weilm. They were happy to find that they had even attended the same military academy.

While the two talked, a small band of goblins made their way around the outside of the cave. They saw the fire and walked into the cave.

Caleb and Y'Ron noticed them, and quickly unleashed a slew of arrows towards the goblins. All four of them dropped.

"I wouldn't even really have called that a fight," Caleb said laughing.

Y'Ron and Caleb walked over toward the goblin bodies, and they searched them for anything useful. They got a few items that they could sell at the next town. A few other items, mainly potions and other healing agents, were found. They also found a map of the mountains; a very well made out map.

A few hours later, Tigo was waking up. He needed a drink. Tigo opened his flask, and took a long swig from it. Before he set his flask down, he noticed Y'Ron and Caleb huddled over something, not paying attention to anything.

"Hey! What the heck are you guys doing? You should be keeping watch!" Tigo yelled, slightly angry. His words slurred together a little bit from his still drowsy mouth.

Caleb looked up, rather incredulously, and laughed.

"We are! But we've also found a valuable shortcut," Y'Ron explained.

"One of those goblins," Caleb pointed in the direction of the bodies. "who attacked us earlier had a map of this region! Come over here, and look."

Tigo reluctantly got up from his spot, and made his way over to the other two. He was amazed at the detail that went into the small map.

"Look here," Y'Ron said. "The width of the mountain range spans nearly sixty kilometers. In our current position, it would still take another week to cross both sections of the treacherous mountains, not including the time it would take to cross the area near the lake. However…"

"However, what?" Tigo asked, eyeing the map.

"We're only two kilometers away from a trench that cuts deep into the mountain range. It looks like a small goblin route," Caleb said, tracing the route on the map with his finger.

"Judging from the map, it looks to be a pretty slim trench, but it is passable. Starting there," Y'Ron pointed to a spot on the map. "It goes all the way through to the end of the range. It would only take us about two days to get through, if we go through the shortcut."

"Well, that's certainly convenient. We'll start in the morning," Tigo said, thoroughly satisfied.

"Well… There's only one thing you won't like about it," Caleb said with a look of reservation on his face.

"What's that?"

"Well… We are two kilometers from the shortcut, but the shortcut is back the way we came."

"You mean we have to climb back down that stupid cliff."

"Yup, we do. Sorry."

Tigo gave an irritated grunt, and walked back toward his makeshift bed. The other two chuckled, and began looking over the map again. Morning was quickly approaching.

(crest)

When morning finally did break, Tigo had already been up for a while. He had last watch. It was still snowing heavily outside the cave, and the air was getting colder. Tigo woke the others, and began a small camp fire. Caleb cooked his last bit of venison on the small fire, and made a few of the energy cakes that he had made a few weeks prior. The group ate quietly, and prepared themselves for the trek back down the cliff face. This was going to be a much harder journey than it was going up. They packed their things, and headed outside into the cold.

The snow was much more blinding outside, and the roar of the winds was deafening. They slowly made their way over to the edge of the cliff face, and looked down.

"I can't wait," yelled Tigo over the winds.

Very reluctantly, the group started down the cliff face. They moved at a very slow pace and nearly slipped many times. Dega was the only one that had an advantage. About halfway down the cliff, he used his jump ability to land softly on the ground. His leg of this journey was over, but the others still had half a cliff to climb down.

After a few minutes, the others finally made it all the way down the cliff face. They had several blisters on their unprotected, freezing hands.

"What took you guys?" asked Dega.

The others just looked at him with scowls, and Dega laughed.

Tigo turned, and took one last look up the cliff, and then turned back to the group.

"Shall we head out?" Caleb asked the group.

They nodded. With that, Caleb led the way, holding the map, to the spot that the shortcut was supposed to be. While they traveled quickly, they were now more attentive to their surroundings. No one wanted a repeat of the night before.

After an hour or so of traveling back the way they had come, Caleb stopped dead in his tracks.

"Okay, it's supposed to be right here. Anyone see it?"

Tigo looked around at the cliff walls, and noticed a small notch in the rock about five meters up.

"There's a hole," Tigo said, pointing.

Caleb looked up at the place Tigo was pointing. "Great! That's it! Let's go, guys."

They looked up at the small five meters, but still dreaded having to scale something else. Nonetheless, they scaled the few meters, and made their way into the narrow passageway.

The path was roughly as wide as two people standing side by side. It was barely tall enough for the men to stand upright in. The one advantage, though, was that it was covered at parts, so the snow was not as heavy. Sections in the ceiling had been left out to provide for light in the passage.

They traveled through the small tube in the mountain for the day, staying straight on the path. Many other paths jutted away from the main one, but Caleb kept them on the main path.

"Hopefully, we should be done and out of here within the next day," Caleb said to the group. "We just shaved our journey to find Xershies down by about a week. I'm glad those goblins attacked us!"

The men exchanged cheers, and continued on.

Near nightfall, they decided to stop. Caleb found a small cavern off one of the outlet paths. The cavern was large and completely covered, with the exception of a small hole at the top. Goblins had obviously built the hole into the ceiling to keep the room clear of smoke. It would make a very nice camping spot.

As they reached the room, they noticed that it had already been populated by goblins. Several groups had been surrounding the room. Fires were left going and tents were still set up, but no goblins could be seen.

"Well, maybe we shouldn't stay here tonight," Y'Ron said a little apprehensively. "I don't feel like fighting all these goblins.

The rest of them agreed with Y'Ron, and they decided to go back to the main tunnel, and travel a little farther down it.

After travel for a few more minutes, they discover another cavern that looks almost exactly like the first large cavern. This one, however, did not contain any goblin abodes.

"Shall we take the risk?" asked Caleb.

"Yea, I think we should. We will have to keep watch anyway, and we can take out any of those creatures," said Dega, who was already unpacking. "I'm tired as heck. I'll take the last watch again." With that, he was on the ground, falling asleep.

"Well, I guess I'll take first watch. I'm not really tired anyway," Y'Ron said, finding a suitable seat.

"What about food?" Tigo asked, clearly hungry.

"Well, we ate my last bit of venison this morning. I'll try and hunt a little bit now. I'm not tired either," Caleb said, hearing his stomach rumble.

After the others had gone to sleep, Y'Ron and Caleb talked for a little bit. After their conversation, Caleb decided to scout around the passageways to see if he could find any storehouses of food. He picked up his map from the campsite, and headed into the labyrinth.

Without a map, Caleb would have been lost. He was even somewhat confused with the map. The passages twisted and turned in illogical ways. He wished that the goblins would have labeled the maps so he wouldn't have to search for the food.

After searching several rooms, and finding nothing, Caleb heard what sounded like a huge crow cawing. He hid himself in the shadows, and when nothing came, he poked his head back out. He heard it again, this time, however, it sounded like whatever it was, was in pain. Perplexed, he snuck around the corner. It led to just more passageways, so he followed the sound.

The cawing was coming more quickly now, and it was much louder. Caleb figured he was getting close. As he rounded another corner, a small cavern came into view. Inside the cavern a giant animal had been tied down in the center. It looked to Caleb like a gryphon. It had several cuts and its feathers were matted with blood. When it saw Caleb, its cawing stopped.

Feeling compassion for the hurt animal, Caleb crept close to it, and used a small healing spell. Most of the smaller cuts were gone, but the larger and deeper cuts still remained. He cast it once more, and they too had disappeared. The blood was still matted to the feathers, but Caleb thought he would clean them after the group left the mountains.

He walked over to the ropes keeping the gryphon down, and cut them one by one. The majestic animal stood up, and stretched its legs out. Caleb started patting its feathers, and attempting to get the larger blood clots out. The gryphon moved it's head down and gently prodded Caleb's neck. The loving gesture made Caleb smile.

Suddenly, a voice came into his mind.

_Hello there. My name is Valex. Thank you for helping me._

Caleb was stunned. He just looked at the creatures face, and studied it for a second.

"And my name is Caleb. You're quite welcome. How is it that I can hear your thoughts?"

_Well, I'm guessing you're a wood elf. You wood elves are pretty attuned to hearing animal's thoughts. Plus, I'm a gryphon. I can let anyone I want to hear my thoughts._

"Well, in that case, thank you for letting me hear."

Valex walked over toward the small exit of the cavern, and then back to Caleb.

_You came that way, but I'm much too big to fit through there. What are you doing in a goblin hideout anyway?_

"Well, I'm part of a group that is traveling north. We had to cross the mountains, and this hideout offered a valuable shortcut."

Valex walked back over toward Caleb, and then up to the ceiling, which had a larger hole in it.

_How many are in your group?_

"Me and three others."

_Well, if you can get your friends here by morning, I'll fly you to the edge of the mountain for helping me. You'll have to give me until morning, so that I can get a few of my brothers. _

Caleb was stunned by the request of the gryphon.

"Of course! Thank you! That will shave a lot of time off of our quest."

_You're welcome. Thank you again for helping me. I will be back in this room with three others like me at dawn. I'll see you then._

"Okay! Bye!"

With that, Valex lifted his mighty wings, and gave a thrusting blow downward. He was out of the room before Caleb could even turn around.

Caleb ran back through the tunnels, and passageways, back to the camp site in the cavern. Once he's there, he sees several bloodied bodies of goblins. Y'Ron was sitting on his rock, with a smirk on his face.

"Hello there, Caleb. Glad you could make it. You missed a heck of a battle in here. Oh wait, it wasn't even a battle. These goblins aren't even any fun. Oh well. Did you find any food?" Y'Ron stated with a grin crossing his face.

Caleb suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be scouting for food.

"Oh crap. I'm sorry. I forgot about the food. But, I did find something a lot better!"

"And what could be better than food?"

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see. You'll see it at dawn break."

Y'Ron wasn't really interested. He figured it was something stupid. A few more minuets of conversation led to Y'Ron going to sleep, and Caleb being left alone.

The rest of the night was very uneventful. Caleb would have thought more goblins would have come. They were in a goblin hideaway. Dega followed Caleb's watch, and Tigo was last.

At dawn, Caleb woke up. He was very excited, and prompted the others to get ready quickly. IN a few minutes, the group was running through the passageways of the mountains. They weren't even quiet, but no goblins were seen.

"Wow, the lack of goblins is almost unsettling," Tigo observed. He didn't know where the goblins were, but he was sure they were causing mischief.

As the group neared the cavern that Caleb had found Valex in, Caleb warned the group not to attack what was in the room.

The group was slightly frightened by that revelation, and they proceeded with extreme caution.

"Look what I found!" Caleb said joyfully, as they rounded the corner into the cavern.

They walked into the cavern, and saw four giant gryphons. The other three stared in wonder, as a voice came into all of their heads.

_Hello. You must be Caleb's friends. My name is Valex, and these are my brothers. Caleb helped me get out of a bind last night, and to show him thanks, I volunteered my brothers and I to fly you to the edge of the mountains._

"Wow! That's awesome, Caleb!" Tigo exclaimed, happy to not have to finish walking the rest of the mountains.

_There is a small elf village Marengale at the foot of the mountains. It isn't on any maps, and is very well hidden. I'll take you to the outskirts of that village. _

"Okay! Thank you very much, Valex," Caleb said with gladness at getting to see Marengale again.

The group didn't have to ask anymore questions. They hopped on the gryphons' backs, and braced themselves for the flight. The gryphons took off, and flew out of the cavern.

The air was bitter cold, but at least bearable. The flight was a short twenty minutes as the crow flies. As they flew toward the foot of the mountain, they flew closer to the ground. The air got warmer, and the snow disappeared. The group was very happy they were out of that nightmarish place.

The gryphons landed a few feet from the edge of Sestis Woods. Just inside the woods, a small village could be seen.

The group dismounted their gryphons, and said goodbye.

_Caleb, I'll check up on you guys and your journey every so often. If you need a flight again, just holler. If I'm near, I'll come. _

"Okay. Thank you again for the ride, you helped a lot."

The group turned, and began walking into the village.

Y'Ron walked up toward a sign that was on the outskirts.

"Marengale"


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

The group walked, side by side, into the Elvin village. Compared to the other villages they had been in, this one was very small. It was only comprised of a few shops, an inn, and a few cottages. The elves around the village surprisingly weren't hostile. They looked at the new comers with understanding in their eyes. Caleb turned around to face the rest of the group.

"Guys, do you want to break off for the morning, find what you need to find, and meet back at the inn near noon?" Caleb asked, hoping to be alone for a little while in the village.

"But what about Xershies? He's still in trouble somewhere!" Tigo called from the back of the pack.

"We are no good to him, if we don't have any supplies, or gold! Besides, that's why we leave at noon," Y'Ron spoke up, also wishing to be alone in the all white elf community.

With that, the members of the group nodded and began walking in separate directions.

Glad to at last be alone in a real elf village, Caleb's thoughts wandered to his father. His father was a tall man who was not an elf himself. His mother had been an elf, his father a woodsmen. Caleb had never known his mother; she had died giving birth to him. For this reason, Caleb had never known much of the Elvin world. He had heard stories of this town and how his father had met his mother here, but he had never seen it himself.

His thoughts continued wandering while he walked toward the weapon shop. It was a two story building, much like the one that he had bought Frostorm from.

He jerked his thoughts to the present as he entered the building. It was surprisingly well lighted for a shop with only a few windows. The weapons he saw were amazing. Mythril swords and knives, dragon scaled shields and armor, and fantastic bows. A particular item caught his gaze, near the right side of the counter.

Thirty thing arrows, their heads tipped with Mythril. They were designed to cut through even the most hard of armors. As he neared the counter, he lifted his bow from his back. It was getting old, and he needed a new one. This one, however, had been given to him by his father, and it had some sort of magic.

Caleb's thoughts drifted to when Xershies told him his bow was special. Xershies had said that he couldn't tell Caleb what the bow's magic was, or even what the symbol meant.

"May I help you?" Asked the tall elf behind the counter.

"How much for those Mythril arrows?" Caleb inquired, still thinking about Xershies' words.

"Only fifty gold. Pretty cheap really," replied the elf.

"I'll take them. Do you do weapon refurbishing here?"

"We certainly do! May I see your bow?"

Caleb very reluctantly handed over his bow to the shopkeeper. As he took it, he noticed the small crest on the side of it.

"Oh wow. I haven't seen a bow of this caliber in a very long time. The last one of its type I have seen was owned by a woman in this village."

Caleb looked straight at the man as he spoke of the woman.

"What was her name?"

"Umm. To my recollection it was Meera Felkow. I believe that she married a human."

Caleb perked a little bit when he heard the name.

"Thank you, I'll be back around noon?"

"Well, I don't think I can do anything about it by noon today."

"Oh, well. Never mind then. Perhaps I'll return later and have it done."

The shopkeeper handed Caleb's bow back to him, and they exchanged money and arrows. Caleb walked out of the shop with his new Mythril arrows, and the knowledge that his mother had lived in this village.

(crest)

Y'Ron was a little reluctant to walk into the white Elvin village, but did so anyway. He had never seen a village like this one. His old community of elves had been a hovel in the ground. They usually couldn't see sunlight, and had to hide from the constant warring between the different elf clans. His life had been a war filled one, and he was refreshed to see peaceful elves.

As Y'Ron passed the edge of the village, a chill went down his back. He turned quickly, with his hand on the hilt of his sword. No one, however, was there. He scanned the edge of the woods, as if looking for someone, but he didn't see anyone. He only sees that two of the gryphons had stayed behind to hunt, they were eating a small animal. Only the mountain behind them offered him any resolution to turn around and go into the village. As he did so, he kept his hand on his sword.

Y'Ron began walking into the village, and noticed that Caleb was going into the weapon shop. He decided that he would go to the opposite side of the village, and check out the general store first.

It was only when Y'Ron was half way to the general store that he took his hand of his sword.

_I wonder what it would be like to be a white elf…_

Y'Ron immediately erased the thought from his mind. It was a thought that had occurred to him many times over his past adventures. While human, and other races, weren't always accepting of elves in general, they certainly accepted white elves over dark elves. Very unexpectedly to Y'Ron, he received very peaceful, rather than scornful, looks from the other elves in the town. The elves actually acknowledged his existence, rather than trying to ignore it.

Tigo had already made it to the general store, and was peering through the window.

"Spending money doesn't seem to be a problem to you," Y'Ron said to Tigo jokingly.

"For your information, I am observing the finer arts and crafts of the Elvin race. Like this cloak for example," Tigo spoke as he pointed toward the cloak on display in the window. It was a long black cloak with a hood. "Not only is this thing comfortable, but it is said to offer more protection than chain mail."

Tigo sighed, and put it back down.

"Too bad it only works for elves."

Y'Ron chuckled quietly.

"Let's go in, and ask the price. I've haven't heard of this item yet."

The two men walked into the shop, and approached the clerk. Y'Ron asked the price of the cloak in the window. The inquiry merited a laugh from the clerk, who lent forward and whispered into Y'Ron's ear.

"I don't need it that badly…" Y'Ron said, rather dejected. Tigo simply laughed.

"I see that not even dark elves can receive everything they want," came a voice from behind the three.

Y'Ron turned around very quickly to face Dega, who was chuckling.

"Just kidding, Y'Ron. I'm as dark as you are," Dega said approaching the counter. "I'll take this."

Dega threw a black cloth mask with only eye holes onto the counter. Its mouth was covered, but was well ventilated for warmth and concealment.

"That will be fifteen gold coins."

Dega handed over the coinage, and tucked the mask into one of his bags.

"Why did you get that Dega?" asked the curious Tigo.

"You never know when one might come in handy," Dega replied, but the slight movement of his eye brow convinced Tigo that he was lying.

Tigo and Y'Ron took one last look at that cloak.

"You guys need to lower your standards a little bit. Pick something closer to your price range," Dega said, laughing.

The other two scowled and then sighed a sigh of defeat.

"Not that I'd need it anyway. It's been a decade or so since someone actually drew blood from me," was Y'Ron's response.

"Ha! You sure do think highly of yourself," Dega said, with added laughter.

Y'Ron smiled before replying. "I don't think… I know."

The three shared a laugh before deciding to head toward the inn to find Caleb.

The group of three walked out of the shop, and made their way toward the inn. It was almost noon, and they would soon have to set out.

As they made their way toward the inn, Caleb came from just outside the inn toward them.

"Hey guys! I sold all of the stuff that we took off the goblins and bought a few potions and other necessities for the trip. If you need one of them, just ask! I've got them in my bag."

The group nodded, and they headed toward the inn. It wasn't quite noon yet, and the group decided to stop by the inn for lunch.

After the meal, the group left the inn and walked toward the edge of the village. Caleb and Y'Ron were both sorry to have to leave the elusive Elvin village. Dega was deep in thought.

_Elvin villages always did have something special about them. _He thought.

"Well. I think we are ready now. Let's go!" Caleb said, taking the lead spot in front.

The group set out from the same entrance they came in. Y'Ron again felt that chill down his back while crossing the threshold. Y'Ron and Caleb were sad in their hearts, and Dega was pretty much neutral to the whole situation.

The four adventurers made their way to the spot where they had been dropped off by Valex, just outside Marengale. The path to Evren connected at that spot. Y'Ron was hoping to see the gryphons one last time.

"I saw two of the gryphons out here eating just a few minutes ago," Y'Ron said looking around.

The group stopped a few feet from a large barely eaten carcass. The two gryphons were no where to be seen.

"I wonder where they went so fast," Dega said, not really caring.

Caleb felt very worried. Gryphons hunted large animals that took a while to eat. If Y'Ron really had seen the gryphons start eating this animal just a few minutes ago, they should still be here.

"That's odd, where the heck could they have gone? Did they just run off?" asked Tigo.

"No. Gryphons don't just run off from their food.

Caleb's mental connection to forest creatures was making him very uneasy. He thought that he could hear something.

_Help…_

His head jolted one direction.

_Help…_

His head jolted the other way.

"Caleb, are you ok?" asked Tigo, concerned at his comrade's panicked movements.

"I think that the two of them are in trouble somewhere close."

Caleb listened for a few seconds longer before sprinting down the path to Evren. The other three saw the direction he was going and all broke into a run after him. Caleb's speed was great, but he was too late. The others showed up shortly after Caleb had stopped dead in his tracks. They looked onto a horrible scene. The two gryphons had been slaughtered by something. One of their wings was torn off, and the color of their feathers could not be distinguished from their blood. Caleb fell to his knees next to the two dead gryphons.

"This is horrible… Who would do such a thing?" Tigo said, concerned for Caleb and his connection with the animals.

The other two simply patted Caleb on his back, and remained silent.

Y'Ron walked around the chaos of broken bodies on the ground in front of him, examining them for some clue as to what happened. He noticed something embedded into the ground, next to where Caleb knelt. It looked to be a crest of some sort carved into the dirt. It was a jagged V with a straight horizontal line through it. Y'Ron spat upon the symbol, and turned toward the forest.

He simply said, under his breath, and with disgust. "I swear… When I find you, I'll kill you."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

The group walked on through the woods. Caleb was feeling depressed about the situation that had just befallen them. His friends had been killed. He knew that they were just animals, but to a wood elf it meant more than that. They were companions, and he had saved Valex. In return for Valex's efforts to help, his brothers had been killed.

Caleb continued trying to talk himself out of his sadness, while the others had just as pressing things on their minds. Y'Ron kept a constant eye on the forest, wary of his old enemy. He knew that she had done it, it was her V shaped crest that was carved in the ground. It was there to mock him, and he knew it. He was infuriated, and desired the revenge that he was never able to seek.

Tigo was worried out of his mind about Xershies. He had been ever since the day that he hadn't shown up. His mind had gone through thousands of different possibilities of what could have happened to him. Some of the thoughts, he didn't want to think about anymore. He just hoped to find him soon.

Dega wasn't thinking of much, accept that cloak he had seen Y'Ron and Tigo messing with in the elf village. He knew that he didn't have a hope of stealing it from an elf shop, but he wanted it very much. He wasn't paying too much attention to what was going on.

The group continued in their thoughts, with little speaking. They walked at a slower pace, trying to avoid getting pounced on by whoever killed the gryphons.

Near midday, they spotted the village they had originally been headed to. Evren Village. It was a lot larger of a town than Marengale, and was set right into the rock base of the mountain. This town once served as the beginning of a route for the treasures mined in the Parthos Mountain ranges. Its road connected directly to Darkbrook, the wealthiest of the mining towns.

The path that led from Evren had since been decimated, and it was now only a small haven in the midst of the Sestis Woods.

As the group neared Evren, they decided not to make a stop. They didn't have anything to trade in at the weapon shop, and didn't need to rest. They did however ask around about an elderly man with a walking cane. No one had seen a man matching Xershies description.

The walk through the town was a fast one, and they didn't see hide nor tale of Xershies. They continued on, down hearted, with little purpose. None of them knew what they were going to do when they reached the Glyphs. Moral was very low.

Sestis Woods loomed on either side of them near midday, when they decided to make their first stop. Caleb made his standard catch of deer, but was slower this time around. They ate their fill, and began packing up. Y'Ron had finished packing his gear when he heard a twig snap in the woods behind him.

He froze, listening. With a very slow and deliberate motion, he turned his head to look into the woods. Much to his disappointment, his keen vision showed him that it was only a small band of standard petty thieves. His care for the situation dropped, and he began moving quickly again. An arrow was stuck in a man's chest in the blink of an eye. Caleb and Tigo both joined in on the fight. Dega was casting a blaze spell toward the thieves.

Caleb and Y'Ron both grabbed their swords, and began fighting the men. Both battles were very one sided, and Caleb and Y'Ron vanquished their respective enemies quickly. Y'Ron turns to help Dega and Tigo finish off the remaining men.

Once the men were finished off, Tigo, Dega, and Y'Ron heard a high pitched squeal. They turned around expecting to find Caleb wounded, but instead found him holding Frostorm impaled in a child's right shoulder. The child couldn't have been more then seven or eight years old. Caleb's face was blank, and he was slowly jabbing the sword farther and farther into the young child. Y'Ron ran forward.

"Caleb stop! You don't want to do this! He's just a child," Y'Ron hollered.

"Let him go…" Tigo said, trying to be calm.

The look on Caleb's face didn't change. The wound in the young child had frozen over, and he was still yelping in pain. Something in Caleb's mind changed, and he removed the sword from the child.

"I… I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking," Caleb said, re-sheathing his sword, and helping the child up from the ground. There was a hint of sorrow in his voice. The second that the kid had gotten up, he broke off running into the woods. He still had a hand over the thawing shoulder.

"Don't worry about him, he'll live," Tigo said as calmly as before.

Caleb smiled sheepishly and walked past them to where his things laid on the ground.

_I'll be fine,_ Caleb thought as he sat down,_ I just need some time. That was so familiar._

While Caleb sat thinking to himself, the others were going through the thieves things. They found a few useful items, mainly potions and other healing agents. Between all the men, there was around two hundred gold coins. A very nice day's work.

"These guys came prepared," Y'Ron said in a very ominous tone. As soon as he had finished saying that, he looked up toward the trees.

Dega, who was standing next to Y'Ron, nodded. "Yea, but you can never be truly prepared… Let's head out"

(crest)

The sun was setting on the evening, and the sunset was beautiful. The four managed to find a secluded area of the woods off of the main trail to sleep. It was next to a little hilly area; they camped in the middle of the hills. They had their usual dinner, and their usual conversations about Xershies, and the Glyphs. Tigo was very tired from the day's journey, unusually tired, and he drank the entire rest of his flask.

"Ugh, I'm so tired," he said groggily.

Tigo put his flask back to his belt, and stood up. A sharp sensation shot through his body.

"Guys, I'm going for a pee."

He trotted off into a more secluded area of the woods and found a nice stump.

It was eerily silent in this neck of the woods, and it was unsettling for Tigo. Just as he began to undo latch his buckle, a voice came from behind him.

"Tigo…"

Tigo forgot about his half undone drawers and quickly grabbed his sword.

"What? Who's there?"

A maniacal laughter came from an unseen person in the woods.

"Ha-ha! Surely you can recognize the voice of your old teacher, Tigo!"

Tigo looked around, and was slightly confused. No body could be seen, and no one was approaching from either side of him. It sounded, thought, as if the person was right in front of him.

"But, Master Virgil, how is it that you are here, and the academy is more then two hundred kilometers away?"

"Tigo, you need to stop drinking. I'm speaking to you in a vision."

"Oh, okay. I see."

Tigo inadvertently started to take another swig from his empty flask.

"I thought I just told you to stop!"

Tigo quickly dropped the flask to the ground, and began redoing his belt buckles.

"Better. Now Tigo, I have heard from Xershies of the quest that you are on…"

"You know where Xershies is?!"

"No, I didn't say that. He sent me a letter about your situation. Xershies is an old friend of mine, and he explained the whole thing. I have appeared before you to give you something that might assist you. It is a spell called Jolt. It's stronger than your blaze spell, you didn't stay in the academy long enough to learn it. It is strong, but be careful. You can increase the strength of it by holding the energy longer, but if you hold it for too long you run the risk of electrocution."

"Um, thanks?"

"Tigo, practice it for a while. I probably won't talk to you again until after your mission is complete. Your brother is still growing quite well here. And as Xershies said before, you are more than just a Chosen One. I chose you as my pupil for a specific reason. You will find out more later."

Tigo's eyes were still searching for an apparition, a body, or something tangible that he could see. All his eyes could make out, however, was a darkly lit wooded area.

"So, you have no ideas about where Xershies could be?"

"No, Tigo. I haven't spoken personally to him in many years. I didn't know he was even missing. Now go Tigo, and stop drinking! I never did like that about you here at the academy, and I don't like it now."

"Thank you Master Virgil," Tigo said into the darkness. When no response came, Tigo assumed he was along again. He decided against practicing something that he wasn't even sure existed. Tigo believed that the voice had just been a part of his drunkenness.

(crest)

The sun was nearly set, though slivers of reds and yellows still hung in the sky. The light of the fire was warmth for the men, as it was getting steadily colder. Dega could smell alcohol on Tigo's breath as he approached the campsite.

"You've drunken a lot lately, what's going on Tigo?" Dega asked, concerned.

Tigo turned around, and smiled. "Nothing's wrong, and I'm stopping drinking now. I had a little bit of an episode back in the forest that I would rather not repeat." His thoughts moved to the Jolt spell, which he still hadn't tried out. He wasn't even sure he was capable of it, nor if he had actually been taught it.

"Yea right Tigo. You'd never save up enough for the cloak; you spend too much in the bar!" Y'Ron joked. Everyone including Tigo laughed.

Caleb was feeling slightly better, and made a few jokes around the fire. In the middle of one of them, Caleb and Y'Ron suddenly went stone cold.

There was silence around them. All that could be heard was the wind and the rustling of the leaves. Caleb and Y'Ron both scanned the area slowly. A twig snapped far in distance, causing Caleb and Y'Ron to snap their heads in that direction. Tigo and Dega did not have elf hearing, so they weren't sure what was going on.

"Hey, what's wrong with you two?" Dega asked, rather loudly.

"Shh!" Came the collective reply from Y'Ron and Caleb.

With great haste, the two elves quickly stood up, back to back, and grabbed their swords. Caleb was prepared to kill whatever it was that was stalking them, and had an arrow ready to fire. Y'Ron's sword hummed gently as he continued scanning the area.  
"What's wrong? What's going on?" Tigo asked, quietly this time.

"Be quiet!" Caleb said, rather harshly.

Chills began working their way down Tigo and Dega's back. They had no idea why, but they were afraid of something. The two humans grabbed their weapons; Tigo his bow, and Dega his scythe, and joined the back to back square that was now contained in the middle of the campsite.

The hills around them on all sides were very ominous, and the wind was picking up. No daylight could be seen now, and the blackness of the woods was unsettling. Nothing was visible, not even to the elves, and the group tightened their circle.

"It's close. Whatever it is, it's close," Caleb whispered so softly, only Y'Ron could hear him.

"I know…" Y'Ron replied, equally as quiet. "Being a half-elf, I'm surprised you could sense it."

"I'm not sure how to take that," Caleb mutter, a little louder.

The two elves continued scanning the wood line, prepared to dodge anything that might come flying at them. Caleb's arrow was still drawn fully in his bow. Tigo had given up on the bow, and decided on a blaze spell instead. A small fireball was residing in his palm. The humans had no comprehension as to what this thing might be, and they were afraid.  
Y'Ron saw a shadow jump from one tree to another so fast that if one blinked that would only have thought it the wind. It was almost impossible to distinguish the shadow from the dark trees, but one advantage was the movement of the branches. It gave away the creatures presence.

"Over there…" Y'Ron said to Caleb almost imperceptibly, even to elves. This comment made Caleb draw his bow even farther. "Aim over my left shoulder. No, don't even arm, just point and shoot…"

The bow squeaked slightly from Caleb's intense grip. Sweat began to flow down his face from the amount of tension placed upon him. He had been in intense situations before, but nothing like this. What if he hit Y'Ron in the face? Then whatever was out there would take the opportunity to attack. Caleb would have to pin around, and fire the arrow right by Y'Ron's head with enough speed to hit the creature. He did his best to block out all those thoughts, and focused. He knew what he had to do.

Y'Ron waited patiently for Caleb to make his move. He, too, began to sweat from nervousness and tension. With lightning quick speed Caleb spun around and fired his arrow. It flew through the sky with incredible speed, and the sound of a loud thud could be heard several yards away. It was obvious that whatever the arrow had hit, it had hit it pretty hard. The two elves breathed a sigh of relief.

Y'Ron continued glancing around for a little while longer before finally lowering his guard.

"It's gone. No need to worry anymore. For now," he said, with anger very apparent in his voice.  
"What in the heck was that?" Tigo said, still shaking from nervousness. His blaze spell had gone.

"We'll see soon enough…" Y'Ron responded with a hint in his voice that he already knew. After he had spoken, Y'Ron ran into the woods to retrieve the arrow.

While he was gone, the others stay close together, and alert.

"Caleb, do you know what it was?" Dega inquired.

"No… But something about that creature made me afraid. I've never been so frightened in all my life. But Y'Ron…"

"What about him? Tigo broke in.

"Y'Ron… was more frightened than all of us combined."

"Him? What on earth scares a Dark Elf like that?" Dega was in wonder, and still frightened himself. Caleb was shaking his head.

"I'm not so sure that I want to know…"

Y'Ron's search for the arrow ended at the trunk of a tall tree. There he spotted a small shine. It was one of the elvish arrows that Caleb had purchased in Marnegale. The force of this arrow was stupendous. It almost pierced all the way through the trunk. Y'Ron, with great difficulty, managed to pull it from the tree and observe it. He noticed that on the tip of the blade was some bluish blood and a small piece of black cloth.

"So… getting slow at your old age, eh?" Y'Ron said quietly mocking the creature's follies. "Go ahead and heal yourself. I dare you to fight me with your full power… until we meet again…"

(crest)

A few minutes later, the group at the campsite was ready to start their sleeping and keeping watch rituals. Y'Ron had not yet returned from his search for the arrow, but the other three figured that he could hold his own in the woods. They would wait a few more minutes for him and his watching shift before picking someone else for the first shift.

The three had just sat down when footsteps could be heard, but they weren't coming from the direction that Y'Ron had gone.

"It's back!" Caleb yelled, and Dega and Tigo were back to fighting positions. They formed a triangle this time, missing one member. A shape was making its way, slowly, over the ridge from where the road was. As it got closer and closer, Caleb fought the urge to fire his arrow at it.

"Hello boys…"

The three stood in confusion at this persons comment. Tigo walked forward a little bit and his face widened.

"Xershies!" Tigo yelled with excitement.

"Hey! Where have you been Xershies?" Caleb asked, coming over toward Tigo.

Xershies simply glanced up at them, shook, and fell to the ground. His body went into convulsions.

(crest)

Y'Ron returned to the others, and found that in his brief absence, an elderly man had come.

"Who is this visitor?" He asked, not knowing what to expect.

"Y'Ron! This is Xershies! We aren't quite sure what happened to him, but he's greatly injured. Not only physically, but mentally. We must return to Evren and seek assistance." Caleb yelled to Y'Ron.

Y'Ron was suddenly struck with sadness. "Did we hit him?"

"No! I wondered that too, but there is more than arrow damage on him," Caleb said, reassuringly. "Don't worry Xershies, we're going to take you to Evren and get you fixed up."

Tigo lifted Xershies, who had stopped shaking but was unconscious, up with the help of Caleb. With an arm under each shoulder, Tigo and Caleb began walking Xershies back the way they had come. It would be a long journey to get him back to Evren, nearly a day's journey. Dega followed the two of them, carrying all three of their supplies. Y'Ron didn't move.

"Hey! Come on! We can't wait for you with Xershies in this condition!" Dega yelled back to the Dark Elf.

Y'Ron glared back at them, unintentionally striking horror into their faces.

"I have something I have to take care of here. Go on without me."

"What? No! We've come this far, you're not leaving us now!" Caleb had turned around, and yelled halfway over his shoulder.

"Just go! Your lives are in danger as long as I am with you. I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner…"

The three warriors glanced at Y'Ron. Though he had a cold look on his face, they could sense his deep sadness.

"What in the bloody heck are you waiting for?! Go now or we'll all dir here together! Including Xershies!"

They couldn't believe it. But what choice did they have? They had to get help for Xershies. With much regret, they left Y'Ron. As they moved farther, and farther away, lighting and thunder was developing over Y'Ron in the distance.

"He'd better come back alive" Tigo said, saddened by his friend's decision to leave the group.

"I know! I want to learn more about Dark Elves!" Caleb said, shaking his head.

"Don't worry. I know he's strong, he will come back." Dega made one last positive comment.

Y'Ron swung his Elvin sword. Before him, there seemed to be a cloud of abnormal smoke forming. All the lightning seemed to be centered around this small dense cloud in front of him. He could see the others making their way off into the distance. Y'Ron looked back at the great cloud in front of him, which was now subsiding. A figure could be seen emerging from it.

"Now… leave them out of this!" Y'Ron yelled hatefully at the cloud, with his sword in both hands.

** _End of the Coming Darkness_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Part 3 - Prophecy and Separation_**

_**Chapter 11**_

"Can someone help us?" Caleb screamed.

"Please! We need medical care!" Tigo hollered after him.

They had been traveling all night, and it was nearing mid morning. As they had approached Evren, they had moved faster and faster. Xershies still hadn't woken up again, and they group was beginning to worry.

After a few minutes of yelling for help, a group of people had crowded around them. Tigo and Dega were lead to the nearby inn, and they carried Xershies into one of the small rooms off to the side. The crowd of people that had come to see what the commotion was about decided that the events were over, and left. Only a few people remained to see what the problem could possibly be.

Xershies had many cuts and bruises on himself that weren't healing correctly, even though his staff was there. This puzzled everyone, especially Tigo. Caleb walked outside to get some air, and noticed an elf walking his direction. As the elf approached, he looked Caleb over pretty well.

"Hello. Someone sent for me from Marengale. I am the doctor of that town," the tall elf said with a melodic sound in his voice. Caleb was astounded.

"How did you get here so fast?" Caleb asked the wood elf.

"You learn a few things in the forest," he simply said, before walking past Caleb and into the room Xershies was in. Caleb simply stood there, and laughed to himself.

When Caleb reentered the room, the elf had his hand slightly above Xershies chest. Tigo and Dega moved across the room to join Caleb, and to stay out of the elf's way. The elf's hands were moving slowly up and down the length of Xershies body, hovering slightly over the body. The elf was also chanting something in his own tongue that none of them understood, not even Caleb. A few minutes passed before anything happened.

A bright light began to come from the center of Xershies' chest, and the elf's hands focused over that spot. The group could see a small round white orb slowly rising from Xershies' chest. After a few more seconds, the ball grew slightly, before disappearing. The light was gone, and the elf had stopped his chanting.

"What was that thing?" Dega asked, concerned for Xershies.

"It was a spell. A spell put on this man to keep him from moving, or speaking," the tall elf explained, preparing to leave.

"But, he walked up to us, and spoke to us," Tigo replied with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Really? Wow. I'm impressed. That spell was very powerful and I'm surprised he even lived through it. Let him rest for a little while, he'll regain consciousness in a little while." With that, the elf walked out of the inn, and made his way back to his home town. Tigo ran outside after him.

"Thank you!" Tigo shouted. Much to his surprise, the elf didn't turn around. He simply disappeared into thin air. Tigo was even more dumbfounded than before. He shook his head, and walked back into the room.

When he arrived, he found that Xershies was speaking, but not consciously. Only Tigo recognized the words the Xershies had spoken so long ago.

"The dark skies rain evil and remorse…" The same line, repeated again and again. This time however, another line was added.

"The hand of a hero will prove its worth, while the death of a friend will befall them," Xershies spoke quietly. After a few more minutes of repeating himself, Xershies' words fell into a pattern.

"The dark skies rain evil and remorse. The hand of a hero will prove its worth, while the death of a friend will befall them." Xershies words came. The words came faster that time, and with increasing volume. The other three weren't exactly sure what was going on, but they were a little frightened.

Slowly, the words began to disappear. When they had gone away completely, Xershies stirred. His eyes opened, and he glanced around at his friends.

"I had forgotten the pleasures of sleeping. I enjoyed that. How long have I slept?" he asked, groggily.

The others filled him in on what had happened since his collapse in the woods. They told him of YRon and of their journey through the mountains. They last told him of the strange words he had just been speaking.

"Ah yes, the prophecy. I had long forgotten it, but recent events have pushed parts of it into my mind. This prophecy has existed since before my time. It was found etched near the foundation of the religious beliefs of my time. While I didn't take part in the religion, I found the prophecy intriguing, My father used to tell me grand stories around it. I don't, however, remember It all. The first stanza is in my memory fully, but it only explains half. The second stanza is apparently pushing itself back into my memory."

Xershies moved to stand up out of his bed, but decided against it. Tigo came over to help.

"Xershies, what is the part of the prophecy you know?" Tigo asked, helping Xershies up. Caleb handed Xershies his staff, and helped him stand up.

"Well, the first stanza speaks of the defeat of the Darkness that occurred two millennia ago.

_A hero from the Darkest parts shall freely walk the earth,_

_While others hide beneath his foot, he shall bring about light's birth._

_For of his power he'll give one man, and leave to fight himself,_

_The Darkness shall again be beat, and light shall again be felt._

This prophecy speaks of two men, and a joint objective. One man, Drake, was the hero that could walk the earth without fear of the Darkness. I don't know how he was able to do it, but somehow he was. The people hiding under his foot were the rest of humanity, hiding within the mountains. The other man this spoke of was me. When I realized that fact after he left me, I was stunned. I didn't know why it would have spoken of me. I now know. It wasn't Drake's responsibility to destroy the Darkness. It was mine."

Xershies slowly made his way to the half-way ajar door, and closed it. He turned to face the rest of the group. They had expressions of doubt, and fear on their faces. Xershies continued his explanation.

"What you saw in that orb in Midry hadn't happened yet. Unfortunately enough for me, it happened shortly after we all actually saw the vision. The Rookie was meant to have touched the Glyphs, for in doing so, he released the Darkness. Or should I say one small fraction of the Darkness. I used an ancient spell that I probably shouldn't have to get to the Darkness quickly. I found myself fighting thousands of enemies. Tigo heard a little bit of this when I tried to contact him."

Tigo nodded slightly, and Xershies smiled a little bit.

"With a lot of luck, I managed to dispatch of that force. Something happened then that I didn't expect. I saw someone I knew. It was Drake. He spoke with me for a long time. He told me that we had a little more time than I thought. The Darkness was vanquished for a short time, but only a short time. He also gave me a few lines from the prophecy. I suppose that he wasn't real, and that it was all in my head. Here is what else I have of the prophecy.

_Through one man's triumph will come many men's fear,_

_When the dark skies rain evil and remorse a group of nine will appear,_

_A hero's hand will prove its worth and a friend's death will befall them._

That is all I have. I know there is more, and I'm sure that I will remember someday soon. But until that day, we will just continued making our way to the Glyphs."

Xershies walked back over to his bed, and sat down. He was still a little weak from the effects of the spell, but was getting better.

"So, tell me about this Y'Ron character I saw before I blacked out," Xershies said, trying to lift the heavy mood of the room.

"He's a Dark Elf. He's really good at combat as well," Caleb broke in, surprisingly enough.

"Really?" Xershies said. "I think he's a Chosen One."

(crest)

Y'Ron glanced at the mist as it began to take shape. Small sparks of thunder still clashed from it as it took the shape of a tall female elf. Like Y'Ron, she too was a Dark Elf. She had long red hair, pulled back in a pony tail. Her eyes were a stone cold blue, and she wore a black robe. Even when the mist had faded, sparks still emanated from her.

"So, we meet again," Y'Ron said harshly, before spitting toward her feet.

The female elf did not reply, she simply continued with the stern look upon her face. Y'Ron noticed a small rupture in her robes around her abdomen. Apparently, Caleb's arrow had hit her there. YRon chuckled.

"Getting slow in your old age, huh?" He mocked her.

She proceeded to cover the spot with her left hand. A light shown shortly from behind it. When she removed her hand, Y'Ron saw that the wound had healed/

"I guess you're up to the challenge then, eh?" Y'Ron asked, jeeringly.

"And I see you are as well," the female elf finally replied. Her voice was very stern, like a military general. It was also very deep for a woman, almost like a tenor male. "Let's go…"

"Yes… let's…"

With that, Y'Ron charged.

(crest)

As the night feel darker, the group of men slowly leaking into their respective rooms. Only Dega was finding it hard to sleep. His mind continued wandering to Y'Ron, and whether or not he was even still alive. Dega made his way out the front door of the inn and walked toward the rail at the end of the porch. As he bent his elbows to the railing, his eyes shifted toward the heavens. The night was clear and starry.

Images flashed through Dega's mind of the mysterious cloud forming around Y'Ron as the others had drug Xershies' body off toward Evren. A few other images of the troubling day blew through his mind before he decided to go to the woods and work off some steam. He lent up from the railing and glanced toward Xershies' window once more before heading out into the woods.

As Dega made his way deeper into the woods, the light from the full moon was becoming dimmer and dimmer. Lightly stepping from one foot to the other, Dega silently made his way toward what looked like a clearing. The distance to the clearing was about fifteen meters and Xershies would see a lump of something sitting in the midst of it.

Dega broke the threshold of the clearing and recognized the lump in the clearing as the body of a dog. It was a fat dog, with rolls cascading down his cheeks. It whimpered quietly as Dega approached and stuck out its right front paw.

"Well how are you doing boy?"

In response to Dega's words, the dog simply barked. The round lump of fur didn't even hit at moving. Dega felt a strange sense of friendship coming from this rotund dog, and he took a seat next to it. As his left hand began scratching behind the dog's oversized ears, Dega's right hand was getting what little food he had left over from the day. The animal was more than happy to accept a free meal, and gobbled down the food from Dega's hand.

Dega, deciding that he rather liked the dog, got up from his feet and found a stick on the ground. He threw it into the woods and much to his surprise, the dog bounded into the woods after it. A few seconds later, the panting dog was back carrying the stick. Dega took it from the animal's mouth and began waving it in front of his nose, teasing him. The dog pounced onto his hand and ripped the stick from it, making Dega laugh.

"I guess all of these fast elves have had an impact on your speed as well."

The dog was waving his tail madly now, while slobbering all over the limb. It was attempting to get Dega to take it again. As Dega moved his hand in to take the twig again, the dog began growling.

"Whoa boy! I guess I won't take it."

Dega backed away slowly from the dog, whose growls were increasing in volume.

Suddenly, and arrow flew through the trees and nicked Dega in his shoulder. The same time that arrow had flown; the dog had snapped his attention toward the woods. Dega grabbed at his shoulder, which trickled a small about of blood. He couldn't see the dog anywhere.

_He must have run off… _Dega thought, attempting to ready himself for a battle. He quieted himself and attempted to listen for the footsteps of the assailant. To the right of him, he picked up two sets of pounding steps. To his right, a third and fourth. He waited, listening to the tell tale footsteps. The third and fourth sets of steps were running briskly toward the direction the arrow came. When they met, Dega heard a high pitched scream.

"Get off him you animal!" Dega heard shouted from the direction the arrow had come. Slightly lower, but still audible, was the sound of the dog Dega had been with, gnawing at whoever else was with him. Dega guessed that the step he had hear on his left were in fact the dog's rushing bounds.

"Help me brother!" This scream was higher pitched, of a young child; eight or nine years old. Dega rushed toward the growling dog, and found a man, wielding a bow, and a young child, being bitten by the dog. Dega instantly recognized both of them. The child was the young kid that Caleb had almost killed outside Evren the first time. The man was from deep within his past.

"Get off him!" Dega yelled from behind the two, and the dog instantly let go and ran back into the woods. The man with the bow turned and with a surprised expression, attempted to slice Dega with his sword. Acting in defense, Dega quickly met the sword with his scythe. Dega casts a speed increasing spell on himself, and is able to move much faster than the other man. The child had backed his way toward the base of one of the trees. He was clutching the deep wound madly.

The man lifted his sword again and charged. Dega had no intention of hurting him and simply fought in a defensive stance. He made no attacking moves.

The next attack from the man came much stronger and landed on Dega's scythe with much power. The two were locked together, until one made a move. The man's sword began glowing a deep blue. The move was made by Dega, which was simply releasing the two from their lock. The man yelled loudly and brought another hard blow upon Dega. This time, however, the blade glowed brighter with the hit and cracked loudly.

At this point, Dega decided it was probably not going to end peacefully. He began making a few attacks, still hoping the man would back down. With each meet of the blades, the blue color flashed brighter and cracked louder. While fighting, Dega began summoning a Blaze spell.

Much to Dega's confusion, the man backed away from him. The two stood, roughly five meters apart, swords at the ready. The man closed his eyes and the dust around him began hovering closely to the ground. Pebbles were lifting up into the air. The man's eyes opened and he swung his incredibly blue sword. A blade of energy flew from the sword, directly at Dega. Dega, who had been summoning the Blaze spell, sent the spell toward the energy blade. The energy was destroyed, causing a massive explosion. Both men were sent flying in opposite directions.

Dega had landed against a tree a few meters from the child. The child's face had paled and he losing blood very quickly. Evidence of Caleb's ice attack could still be seen on his shoulder.

Dega stood to his feet and saw the man, on his back, twenty meters away from him. Dega had been wounded in the left leg from a few shards of the other man's sword. Dega limped over to the fallen body only to see several shards of the man's sword embedded into his chest and face. It was a grizzly scene. The man looked up at Dega and attempted to say something, but he was too weak and he slipped away into darkness. To Dega's surprise, the shards of the sword began burning a blue flame. It hurt his leg immensely and he yelped in pain.

The blue flames from his leg, and the man's body began moving toward one another. A few other flames from around the woods where the shards had flown were making their way over toward the man. The hilt of his sword was still in his right hand, and the flames gathered there. As the flames began dieing out, Dega could see a small glowing blue orb below them. When the mystic flames had died, Dega slightly touched the orb. It was surprisingly cool; and he picked it up. As he touched it, he was filled with anger and sorrow. They were the feelings felt by the ma who lay dead at his feet. Dega had seen this orb before, and he knew just who he needed to talk to about it.

Dega stood and could hear the paws of the dog behind him. It was walking toward the child who lay passed out beneath the tree.

"Poor child," Dega said, walking toward him.

The dog moaned slightly, and began licking the wound that it had inflicted. The boy stirred, and Dega rushed toward him.  
"What were you two doing here?" Dega asked, sternly.

"We had come to kill you. You can't just kill our friends and get away with it!" He replied in a hushed manner, but not without anger.

"And you think you can try to kill mine?" Dega shook his head before continuing. "Where did he get this orb?" Dega pulled the orb out of his pocket, and displayed it to the child.

"I don't know. He stole that sword off some guy. I can't believe you killed my brother."

"Wait a second here. I didn't kill him. I wasn't attacking. I was simply defending myself. Anyway, here." Dega cast a small healing spell on the child, closing his wound. "Now, get out of here. And don't try to attack me or my group again. We've let you off twice now. Don't give us a reason not to again."

The child shook his head in acknowledgement, and ran off into the woods.

"Well, boy," Dega said, looking down at the dog by his side. "What say we go back to the inn?" The only response Dega got was a glob of slobber sliding down the dog's mouth, and a bark. That was good enough for him.

As Dega pocketed the orb again, the blue light had faded. The feelings of anger were leaving Dega. He took one last look at the body of the man.

"I'm sorry, Darik. Please forgive me."

With that, Dega turned and walked back toward the inn; followed directly by the small rotund hound.

(crest)

Xershies, who had noticed Dega leaving the inn, had walked out onto the porch. He carried his staff with him. His wounds had finally been healed from the staff, but small scares were still showing themselves.

"Haven't gotten a new one of you scars in a while."

He smiled slightly and took a seat on the bench just outside the front door. As always, his thoughts were racing madly about in his head. Drake's memory appearance and the last line of the prophecy that was eluding him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

_It has something to do with Tigo. I just know it. But what was it?_

He spent the next few minutes drifting from thought to thought before he was stirred from his mind by bright blue flashes of light far out into the woods. He was curious as to what Dega was doing out there, but decided to leave it to him.

His thoughts took control for a few more minutes, before Dega came walking slowly from the woods, petting an old fat hound. Xershies chuckled slightly from the odd looking pair. Xershies made no move to meet Dega, but simply let him come to the inn. When Dega arrived, Xershies finally saw why Dega was moving so slowly.

"Dega! Your leg. Here," Xershies began mumbling under his breath and the wound healed itself over.

"Thank you, Xershies."

The two spent the next while discussing the strange events of the night and the reappearance of the child. Dega pulled the orb out of his pocket and it immediately turned a light greenish color.

"Dega, it seems to be powered by your soul. You said it was blue in the battle? I think that when you become intensely involved in an emotion, it will power this orb. It seems to act like the substance in my equipment, except this orb changes from emotional reactions rather than physical. How strange. I wonder why it's glowing green. I'm not sure of anything else about it."

Dega again pocketed the orb, causing the color to dissipate. Throughout the conversation, Dega had unknowingly been rubbing the dog's ears, to its great pleasure.

The conversation eventually came back around to Y'Ron. Xershies expressed that he believed Y'Ron will, or rather "must," have been fine.

"Well, I'm glad you are back and ok, Xershies. Unlike you, I need my sleep."

The two shared a short laugh, before Dega finally headed in to get some sleep. Dega was, again, followed by the mangy hound. Xershies simply stayed seated on the bench, contemplating the day's events.


End file.
